The truth beneath the rose
by Naolice
Summary: Twilightverhaal, Nieuw hoofdpersonage en andere vampiers
1. Proloog

**Proloog**

Mijn opengesperde ogen volgen de verzameling bomen. In zekere zin hebben ze iets griezelig over zich. Eigenlijk doen ze me denken aan het bos waar Sneeuwwitje in verdwaald, enkel ontbreken de enge gezichten. Ik draai een rondje en bekijk elke optie. Waarom ging ik nu toch van het pad af? Wanneer je geen enkel gevoel voor coördinatie hebt, dan wijk je niet van het pad af. Mijn moeder wijst me zo vaak op dit feit. De schemering treedt in en een naar gevoel knaagt aan me. Een ijzig briesje laat mijn haren in mijn gezicht vallen. Op mijn lip bijtend weeg ik mijn opties af. Het soort van pad naar rechts zag er enger uit dan het pad naar links. Maar kwam ik wel van links?

Er waait nog een ijzig briesje voorbij. Ik zucht en werp gefrustreerd mijn hoofd naar achteren. Optie links dan maar, op goed geluk.

Met mijn ogen op de grond - om niet te vallen - stap ik goed door. De schemering verdwijnt en de nacht treedt in. Hoe laat zou het zijn? Had ik nu maar mijn gsm meegenomen, zo kon ik minstens mijn moeder verwittigen.

Wat was dat?

Ik kijk geschrokken naar rechts, maar zie niets. Een onbehagen overvalt me. Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel. Hoorde ik iets achter me? Ik versnel mijn pas door het bos. Was het enkel mijn verbeelding?

Iets rent vlak naast me, ik zie een schim. Ik hap naar adem en begin te rennen.


	2. 1 So this is how it goes

**Hoofdstuk 1**

**So...**

**This is how it goes.**

De zon zakt weg onder het gebergte landschap. Mijn hoofd leunt tegen het autoraampje. "We zijn er bijna." Ik knik enkel. Dat zei ze een half uur geleden ook. Een nieuwe stad, nieuwe school, nieuw land. Kort samengevat: een nieuw begin.

Ik woon samen met mijn moeder, Karen. Mijn ouders zijn lang geleden gescheiden en mijn vader zie ik zelden. Mijn moeder is een artistieke vrouw die vaak impulsen krijgt. Zo dacht ik dat dit ook weer een van haar impulsen ging zijn. De eerste paar weken heb ik het haar uit haar hoofd proberen praten. Ik heb haar gesmeekt nog even te wachten, tot het voorbij ging. Dit leek geen impuls te zijn. We verkochten alles in Belgie en namen enkel de belangrijkste spullen mee. Ik heb geen idee waarom ze naar dit land wou verhuizen.

Hier regent het altijd! Dit was mijn argument, want het is niet alsof Belgie het droogste land is. Mijn argument werd natuurlijk teniet gedaan toen we uit de boot stapten. De zon scheen vandaag.

Een hele dag zaten we al in de auto. Ons huis lag in een plaats in Devon. Het stadje – als je het een stadje kunt noemen – heet Putsborough. En vanwaar ik heb gezien is het een verlaten gat. Het enige voordeel is dat de zee vlakbij is. Volgens mijn moeder hoeven we enkel een wei oversteken, de baan en dan het pad naar beneden lopen.

Ik was ingeschreven in de 'highschool', die net buiten het stadje lag. Maandag begon mijn eerste dag. Het geluk lag aan mijn kant dat ik al een rijbewijs had en mijn moeder me een auto beloofde. Ik had nog een weekend om me aan te passen en de school eerst te zoeken. Hopelijk stuurden ze me niet naar een of andere extra bijles. Op school was mijn Engels meestal goed, dacht ik toch. Ik word misselijk als ik er aan denk.

Mijn moeder draait een oprit op. "We zijn er Liesbet." Maakt ze de onnodige uitspraak.

Het huis was niet groot, maar dat hoefde ook niet. Net groot genoeg voor twee personen. Het deed me denken aan een huisje uit een film. Het was wit en had blauwe luikjes aan de ramen. We hebben een klein voortuintje en de tuin aan de achterkant loopt door in een bos.

Mijn moeder toont me mijn kamer en laat me uitpakken. In een normale situatie zou ze bij mij gebleven zijn en zinloos gebabbeld hebben. Maar ze had zelf heel wat uitpakwerk, zo kon ik in alle rust zelf wennen aan de nieuwe situatie. Mijn moeder is een kletskous, ze kan over de domste dingen doorratelen. Het is makkelijk om met haar een gesprek te beginnen, en je hoeft zelf niet veel te vertellen. Een paar ja's en neen's zijn genoeg, een knikje kan er af en toe ook voor door.

Mijn kamer is best gezellig. Een dubbelbed met paarse lakens en beige muren. Een ruim bureau met een laptop, en een grote kleerkast. Boven het bureau hangt een plank voor boeken en er was ook nog een prikbord.

De rest van de avond besteed ik aan boeken plaatsen, kleren ophangen en posters ophangen. Er bleef nu enkel nog een deur over, met daar achter de badkamer.

Ik plaats al mijn badkamer spullen erin en neem dan een douche.

Wanneer ik met mijn vinger de boekenkaften overloop komt mijn moeder de kamer binnen. "Hoe gaat het?"

"Goed, ik heb alles uitgepakt." Zeg ik zo opgewekt mogelijk.

"Ik ga gaan slapen. Slaapwel." Ze geeft me nog een zoen op de wang en trekt de deur achter zich dicht.

Ik haal voor de zoveelste keer Twilight uit de boekenkeuze en nestel me in mijn bed.

Ik staar nog even naar buiten - waar de wind hard waait – en verdiep me in het boek.

Met dikke wallen onder mijn ogen vertrek ik maandagochtend naar de highschool. Ik had de hele nacht liggen woelen. Deze ochtend kreeg ik geen hap door mijn keel.

Zenuwachtig rijd ik de parking op, er is nog niemand. Door de zenuwen was ik veel te vroeg vertrokken.

Ik sluit mijn kleine tweedehands auto af en kijk rond. Er zijn drie gebouwen. Het verste gebouw zou het wel niet zijn. De andere twee liggen beiden dicht bij de parking. Het ene is klein en zou waarschijnlijk wel het secretariaat zijn. Ik hap nog eens naar adem en spreek mezelf moed binnen. Met mijn papieren in mijn hand stap ik het warme gebouw binnen. De muren zijn lichtgroen geverfd en de kamer is overbevolkt met planten. Achter een volgende deur is er nog een zaal waar er net zoveel planten staan. Ik richt me tot de mollige vrouw achter het bureautje.

"Hello, I'm Liesbet and I'm knew here." Oké, dit ging nog goed. Ik geef haar mijn documenten af. De vrouw glimlacht vriendelijk naar me en kijkt dan naar de papieren.

"Belgium?" zei ze.

"Yes, I just moved."

Hoe haalt mijn moeder het nu in haar hoofd om midden in het schooljaar te verhuizen? Ze geeft me nog enkele instructies en papiertje en wenst me dan moed toe.

Ik knik vriendelijk en verlaat dan het gebouw, ondertussen is de parking al volgestroomd met auto's.

Met mijn blik op het plan die ik in mijn hand heb loop ik het eerste gebouw binnen. De school in Engeland is helemaal anders dan in Belgie. Ik had zelf mijn lessen kunnen samenstellen, wat ik wel tof vond. Mijn eerste les van de dag was Engels. En dan geen saaie les met woordenschat maar dit ging over boeken gaan.

Midden in een grote hal blijf ik staan. Het plan is klein getekend en ik raak er maar niet wijs uit. "Ben jij soms Liesbet?" Een jongen komt naast me staan.

Ik knik. "Ik ben Mike en klasverantwoordelijke. Welkom op de highschool van Devon."

"Dank je." Ik slaag erin een klein glimlachje te geven.

"Wat is je eerste les?" Hij werpt een blik op mijn lessenrooster terwijl hij de vraag stelt. "Ah Engels. Je hebt geluk, ik moet net die kant uit. Volg me maar."

Opgelucht prop ik het plan in mijn rugzak en volg ik Mike. Hopelijk waren alle mensen hier zo vriendelijk, dan hoefde ik geen enkele keer mijn plan boven te halen… en misschien verdwalen.

Ik volg hem de trappen en dan een lange gang door. We stoppen bij een lokaal. In de gang hangt een rij kapstokken waar al jassen hangen. Mike hangt zijn jas er ook en ik volg zijn voorbeeld.

Binnen breng ik mijn papier naar de leerkracht. Hij glimlacht vriendelijk naar me en vraagt me gelukkig niet mezelf voor te stellen. In plaats daarvan begint hij te vertellen. "Dit is Liesbet, ze komt helemaal uit Belgie. Hopelijk helpen jullie haar aan te passen, en haar de taal goed te leren." Daarna draait hij zich naar me toe. "Als je iets niet begrijpt vraag je maar om uitleg." Ik glimlach en knik. Hij wijst me naar een lege plaats naast een jongen. Ik blijf even versteend staan. De jongen ziet er goddelijk uit. Goudbruine ogen, bleke huid… misschien wel een iets te bleke huid.

Wanneer ik me naast hem plaats verkrampt hij. Ik kijk even op. Zijn daarnet goudbruine ogen zijn helemaal zwart geworden, hij kijkt me kwaad aan. Geschrokken draai ik mijn blik terug naar de leerkracht. Ik voel hoe zijn blik op mij gericht blijft. Ongemakkelijk staar ik naar de leerkracht en probeer te horen wat hij zegt. Hij vertelt over een boekbespreking en bespreekt de boeken die we mogen lezen. Ik bekijk vanuit mijn ooghoeken de jongen nog eens naast me. Hij heeft zich nog niet verroerd en staart me nog altijd woedend aan. Snel richt ik mijn blik terug op de leerkracht. Wat heeft die tegen me? Heb ik iets misdaan? De minuten gaan traag voorbij. Ik durf hem niet meer aan te kijken, bang dat hij me nog altijd kwaad aanstaart.

Eindelijk klinkt de verlossende bel. De jongen staat onmiddellijk op zijn voeten en is de klas al uit voor de rest zijn boeken maar bijeen gepakt heeft.

"Wat heb je met hem gedaan?" Mike staat bij mijn tafel.

"Niets, ik ken hem niet eens."

"Ik heb Tom zich nog nooit zo zien gedragen. Oké, ze zijn afstandelijk maar het leek wel of hij je haatte."

"Heb ik iets misdaan?"

"Niet dat ik weet. Wat is je volgende les?"

Ik wrijf bezorgd over mijn voorhoofd. Dus die jongen reageert enkel bij mij zo. Hoe durft hij mij nu al te haten. Hij kent me niet eens. In mijn rugzak zoekend slik ik al mijn zorgen weg. Dus niet iedereen is hier even aardig.

"Wiskunde."

"Ik kan je wel de weg wijzen. Ik moet toevallig die kant op."

Ik glimlach vriendelijk naar Mike. Nu hoefde ik gelukkig terug geen plan.

De ochtend verliep vlot en Mike bleek er altijd te zijn om me de weg te wijzen. 's Middags toonde een meisje me de weg naar de cafetaria. Ze bleek Lesley te heten en nodigde me uit bij haar aan tafel te zitten. We kwamen aan de tafel en ze stelde me voor aan de rest. Bij de meeste vergat ik de naam, maar ik probeerde hun gezichten te herinneren. "Mensen, dit is Liesbet. Het nieuwe meisje helemaal uit Belgie."

"Lies." Corrigeer ik Lesley. Ze kijkt me daarop vragend aan. "Ik heb liever de naam Lies. Thuis noemden ze me ook zo."

"Zo, waarom ben je eigenlijk verhuisd?" Begint een meisje te vragen, van wie ik denk dat ze Miley heet. "Mijn moeder had een plotse voorliefde voor dit land. Ik ben maar meegekomen." "Mis je je vrienden niet?" vraagt Lesley bezorgt.

"Ik had niet zoveel vrienden, ik was best op mezelf. Dus dit valt mee." Ze glimlacht vrolijk en begint dan een praatje met Miley. Ze zijn duidelijk beste vrienden en ik probeer het gesprek te volgen. Mike komt even later ook bij de tafel zitten en betrekt me in het gesprek.

"En dan zat ze in Engels naast Tom, en het blijkt dat hij haar niet kan uitstaan." Zegt hij na een lang verhaal.

Miley kijkt geïnteresseerd en Lesley zwaait verveeld met haar appel. "De Kaulitzen kunnen niemand uitstaan." Zegt ze.

"De Kaulitzen?" vraag ik geboeid. Dit kon nog interessant worden, zeker als ze op elkaar leken.

"Ja, ze zijn enkele jaren geleden hierheen verhuisd. Je hebt Tom, degene die naast jou zit. Je hebt zijn broer Bill en hun zus Alison. Hun vader en moeder hebben twee kinderen geadopteerd. Gustav die samen is met Alison. Dan heb je nog Edith die dan weer samen is met Bill. En voor Tom lijkt niemand goed genoeg te zijn, is het niet Lesley?" Zegt Miley waarop Lesley een gezicht trekt alsof ze dit al zo vaak heeft gehoord. "En die vader zorgt voor al die kinderen?"

"Nuja, kinderen kun je ze niet meer noemen. Eerder tieners. Maar ja, Georg en zijn vrouw Marissa zorgen voor hen allemaal. Georg is een bekende advocaat hier in Devon."

"Ze zijn daar net." Mike knikt in de richting van de ingang waar net een koppel binnenwandelt. De jongen is lang en net zo bleek als Tom, zijn ogen zijn goudbruin en zijn haar zwart als de nacht. Zijn gelaatstrekken zijn identiek aan die van Tom. Dit moet Bill zijn, hij en Tom waren dus een tweeling. Aan zijn hand hangt een meisje. Edith is een kop kleiner dan Bill. Ze heeft net zo een bleke huid en goudbruine ogen. Haar bijna zwarte haar hangt golvend over haar schouders. Ze leunt tegen hem aan en lacht over iets wat hij zegt. Achter hen volgt een volgend koppel. De jongen is kleiner met de identieke goudbruine ogen en bleke huid. Zijn haar is blond en kort. Aan zijn arm hangt een meisje van zijn grote met halflang blond haar en dezelfde bleke huid. Haar ogen zijn net als de rest goudbruin. Dit waren waarschijnlijk Gustav en Alison. Alison huppelt de refter in en trekt Gustav met zich mee. Ze gaan aan de tafel zitten, waarschijnlijk een vaste tafel, en houden zich enkel met elkaar bezig. Tom komt de refter niet binnen. Waar was hij nu heen?

Ik staar hun richting uit en werp geschrokken mijn blik neer wanneer ze me alle vier aanstaren. Aan mijn tafel gaat het geroddel door en ik probeer alles te volgen. Geen enkele keer durfde ik nog naar de tafel te kijken. Maar ik zou zweren dat ik voor de rest van de middag hun vragende blikken op me voelde.

De middag ging snel voorbij. Het bleek dat ik dan nog een les met Lesley had en twee met Miley. Na mijn laatste les, geschiedenis, vertrok ik naar huis. De parking staat vol met tweedehandse auto's, zo viel mijn auto niet op. Een enkele auto leek te schitteren in de parking. Een fonkelende nieuwe grijze Volvo. Het leek me logisch dat daar de Kaulitzen stonden. Tom was nog steeds verdwenen. Ik kijk even hun richting uit om dan onmiddellijk mijn blik te laten vallen. Alle vier keken ze terug mijn richting uit. Ik stap snel in mijn auto en start nerveus de motor. Ik houd mijn zicht op de baan gericht wanneer ik achteruit rijd en voorbij de Volvo passeer.

Thuis verwelkomt mijn moeder me vrolijk. Ze had werk gevonden en had heel lieve mensen ontmoet. Ik plaats me bij haar aan de keukentafel. Ik weiger mijn gedachten te vrije loop te laten – want dan zouden ze naar Tom gaan – en richt mijn volle aandacht op mijn moeder.


	3. 2 Meet me here beneath the burning sky

**Hoofdstuk 2**

**Meet me here beneath the burning skies.**

Na een onrustige nacht, waar de wind tegen mijn raam bleef slaan, sta ik keurend voor de spiegel. Voor de tiende keer verander ik van trui. Wat was er toch met me aan de hand? Kan ik niet gewoon kiezen. Ik bekijk snel even de klok en merk dat het al half 9 is. In Devon begint de school pas om 9 uur, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ik me nu niet hoef te haasten. Ik besluit de trui maar aan te houden, grabbel mijn rugzak mee en sprint de trap af.

Nerveus rijd ik de parking op, die deze keer al vol staat. Ik vind nog een leeg plaatsje en parkeer de auto. Haastig prop ik mijn rugzak achter mijn schouder en sluit de deur af. Ik draai me om en sta oog in oog me de schitterende Volvo. Was dit nu een spelletje van mijn onderbewustzijn? Alsof die jongen me nog niet genoeg in mijn dromen had geplaagd.

"Lies!" Hoor ik achter me. Ik draai me om naar de stem. Miley zwaait naar me vanuit de ingang. Ik lach en haast me naar haar toe. "Hey, Miley." "Klaar voor je tweede dag?" vraagt ze.

"Nu wel." Glimlach ik naar haar. Het voelde alleszins vertrouwder om vergezeld naar het lokaal te gaan. De dinsdag had ik dezelfde vakken maar waren ze enkel doorheen gehaspeld. Ik begon met een uur geschiedenis, die ik net samen had met Miley.

"Zo, wat heb je gisteren nog gedaan?" vraagt ze. "Voornamelijk nog wat uitgepakt."

"Je woont toch aan dat huisje vlak bij de zee?"

"Ja, dat klopt. Is er iets mee misschien?"

Ze schudt haar hoofd. "Ik wou het gewoon zeker weten. Want ik had gedacht, aangezien we toch geschiedenis samen hebben, dat we samen dat groepswerk kunnen maken. Als je liever niet wil is dat ook goed, ik dacht gewoon aangezien je toch niemand kent."

Ik glimlach naar haar. "Dat zou tof zijn." Ze knikt. "Is zaterdag goed?" "Tuurlijk, ik ben nog maar nieuw hier. Echt veel sociaal contact heb ik niet." Lach ik. Ze lacht terug. "Goed, ik kom wel bij jou. Als je het goed vind." "Geen probleem."

We waren ondertussen in het lokaal gearriveerd en de leerkracht maant de klas tot stilte.

De rest van de ochtend verliep traag, en saai. Blij dat het eindelijk middag was, en om misschien Tom te zien als ik me dit wou toegeven, liep ik lachend naar de refter. Mike, waar ik ook bij zat voor Nederlands, wandelt met me mee. "Maar wat ik echt niet begrijp is waarom je Nederlands volgt?"

"Het is gewoon, daar leer je woordenschat en zo kan ik de woordenschat omgekeerd leren. En trouwens, Spaans is een taal die iedereen volgt. Zie maar hoe klein ons klasje is."

"Hm… daar zit wel een punt in."

Ik volg hem met een plateau naar een tafel waar de mensen van gisteren ook terug zaten. Terwijl ik ga zitten speur ik de refter af. Mijn ogen vallen op de tafel van de Kaulitzen, waar Tom terug ontbreekt. Teleurgesteld richt ik mijn aandacht op de mensen rond me en probeer hun gesprek te volgen.

De rest van de week ging voorbij. Ik leerde steeds de namen van de mensen aan onze tafel te onthouden. Er was een stil maar lief meisje dat Megan heette, en de jongen die haar lief was heette Rian. Dan had je nog een Sopfie, Alexis, Joe, Rob en Michael. Ze waren allen heel lief voor me en lieten me toe in hun groepje. Elke ochtend stond ik gespannen op, hopend om hem terug te zien, en elke middag werd ik teleurgesteld. Zijn stoel bleef leeg. Wanneer het donderdag werd verdween ook de rest van de Kaulitzen. Verwonderd staarde ik naar hun lege tafel, waar zelfs nu niemand meer durfde te gaan zitten. Miley zag dat ik keek en vertelde me dat ze er nooit zijn als de zon schijnt. Alsof ze een allen een soort van allergische reactie op de zon hebben.

Er viel hier heus niet zoveel regen als ik had gedacht, en de zon kwam op het einde van de week door de wolken heen breken. Opgelucht dat het vrijdagavond is rijd ik naar huis. Nu eindelijk alles is uitgepakt en op orde staat, begint het als een thuis te voelen. Mijn moeder had het druk op haar baan en zag ik bijna niet. Niet dat ik het erg vond, ik hield ervan om alleen te zijn. Dit weekend zou ze terug niet veel thuis zijn. Sociaal als mijn moeder is maakt ze snel vrienden, dus had ze altijd wel ergens om naartoe te gaan. Wanneer ik nu op de oprit rijd is het huis terug verlaten. Ik smijt mijn rugzak in een hoek op de kamer en gooi mijn jas over het bed. Ik knip mijn cd-speler aan en trek de lakens van mijn bed af. De muziek van Tokio Hotel vult de kamer. Juist daar was dus die cd. In de hectische toestand van de verhuis had ik gedacht dat die verloren was gegaan. Ik gooi mijn vuile lakens op de gang en leg verse op mijn bed. Wanneer deze goed liggen klap ik mijn laptop open en druk hem aan. Met mijn armen gekruist ga ik tegen het raam geleund staan, wachtend op de computer. Mijn raam kijkt uit op de achterkant van het huis en dus op het bos. Het valt hier al bij al nog mee. Eigenlijk is het hier best mooi, veel mooier dan Belgie. En de mensen zijn hier echt lief, behalve dan die ene. Na de eerste nacht had ik een hele nacht liggen woelen. Ik zou hem de volgende dag vragen waar het op stond, als ik tenminste durfde. Veel kans dat ik hem niet eens durfde aanspreken. Maar ik hoefde zelfs niet eens piekeren over dat dilemma, hij was toch niet komen opdagen. Zou hij veranderd zijn van school? Allemaal door mij? Net goed, hoeft hij maar niet zo gemeen doen. En de rest van zijn familie was ook al zo raar. Hebben ze echt allemaal last van een zonnenallergie? Ze leken allemaal zo goed op elkaar. Het was toch echt wel puur toeval dat ze een witbleke huid hebben en goudbruine ogen. En niemand anders leek dat op te merken? Oké, de mensen hier hebben een bleke huid. Er schijnt hier nu eenmaal niet veel zon. Maar er is een verschil tussen een bleke huid en een witte huid. Of was ik nu echt de enige die dat zag? Er was waarschijnlijk iets mis met me. Ik schud met mijn hoofd en verplaats me naar het bureau, waar de laptop ondertussen is opgestart.

Meteen open ik mijn e-mail, wat de reden was waarom ik mijn laptop had opgestart. Er staat een mail in van een vriendin en Belgie. Kathleen schreef over het leven in Belgie en op school, over hoe ze miste en wat ik aan het doen was. Ik glimlach bij de gedetailleerde beschrijving van een discussie op school en druk dan op de knop beantwoorden. "Hey Kath, ja alles is hier goed. De school is best tof en de mensen zijn lief." De rest van de namiddag beschrijf een ik mijn week en ik druk dan op verzenden. Ik sluit de laptop af en huppel de trap af. Ik hoefde niet op stop te drukken, mijn cd had ondertussen al gedaan met spelen. Mijn moeder staat in de keuken en dient net het eten op. "Hey mam." "Hey Liesbet, hoe was je dag?"

Ik glimlach naar haar en vertel, tot ze me onderbreekt en enthousiast over haar dag verteld.

De volgende ochtend komt de zon me wekken. Vanuit mijn bed lig ik nog even uit het raam te staren - ik kan net de toppen van de bomen zien – dan gooi ik de dekens van me af. Ik huppel de trap af en neem wat cornflakes voor ontbijt. Wanneer ik me aan tafel plaats zie ik een briefje liggen.

Ik ben naar een nieuwe vriendin.

Ben waarschijnlijk pas tegen de avond terug.

Veel plezier vandaag.

XXX mams.

Ik glimlach bij het briefje en drink de resten melk op. Wanneer ik de kom afwas hoor ik het bekende piepgeluid van mijn gsm. Snel droog ik mijn handen af en lees het berichtje. Miley vraagt of het goed is dat ze pas deze middag komt. Ik sms snel terug dat het in orde is.

Leunend tegen de gootsteen staar ik naar buiten. De zon speelt vrolijk met het raam van de buitendeur en laat een lichtspel na op de grond. Een mooie dag, denk ik dromerig. Ik krijg een idee en ren naar boven. Boven trek ik snel een broek en trui aan en haast me terug de trap af. Huppelend trek ik mijn schoenen aan. Ik trek mijn jas aan en haast me naar buiten. De zee was vlakbij en ik was er nog niet heen geweest. Ik spring over het hek en begin te rennen op de wei. De plotse vrijheid overvalt me en geeft me een energiestoot. Uitgeput van de kleine sprint stop ik midden op de wei en laat me in het lange gras vallen. Mam had deze keer een goed plan. Aan deze vrijheid kan ik wel wennen. Ik voelde me hier beter dan thuis, maar misschien was deze enkel te wijten aan het feit dat dit nieuw was.

Wanneer ik terug op de adem ben ga ik rechtstaan. Het overige van de wei wandel ik. Deze keer open ik het afsluithek en steek de straat over. Ik sta boven aan een helling, beneden me ligt de zee. Het is laagwater en een lang strand sterkt zich onder me uit. De zon schijnt op het water en geeft het water een blauwe schijn. De golven met witte schuimkoppen slaan gelijkmatig om.

Het uitzicht is prachtig en voor me sterkt er zich nog een weiland uit. Daarnaast is een baan naar beneden waar een parking is. Tijdens de vakantie zou er waarschijnlijk een heleboel toeristen zijn, nu was het bijna verlaten. Enkele auto's stonden er geparkeerd en op het water zaten surfers. Ik stap het weiland op en zoek een plek waar ik kan zitten. Een uitgesleten rots lijkt me een perfecte zitplaats. Ik ga zitten en bekijk de golven met de surfers.

Een deurbel weerklinkt gevolgd door donderende voetstappen op de trap. Ik open vrolijk de deur en laat Miley binnen. "Zo vrolijk vandaag?" "Het is zaterdag." Zeg ik lachend. "Ja, en op een vrije zaterdag zitten we onze tijd te verdoen met een groepswerk! Normaal zouden we kunnen gaan shoppen, surfen, film gaan kijken of om het even wat maar toch zeker niet aan school denken. Kom, laten we er snel aan beginnen en het dan vergeten!" Ik lach enkel naar Miley en ga haar voor naar mijn kamer.

De middag gaat traag voorbij waarin we opzoekwerk verrichten op Internet en in de schoolboeken, Miley haar gezaag maakt de stemming er al niet beter op. Enkele karaktertrekken vallen me op. Ze ratelt graag door en is een kei in roddelen, maar wanneer school ter sprake komt verandert ze in een oude zaag.

"Ik denk dat we klaar zijn." glimlachend druk ik op printen. "Dat werd ook tijd! Hopelijk is Lesley tegen maandag al wat bekoeld…" droomt ze weg.

"Bekoelt?" vraag ik verwondert. "Ja, je kent haar toch."

Ik draai mijn hoofd en staar haar verrast aan.

Ze spert haar ogen open. "Oh! Het lijkt echt of ik je al veel langer ken. Heb je ook niet dat gevoel? Nuja, Lesley en ik komen goed overeen. Ze beschouwt mij altijd als haar beste vriendin. En zij denkt dat de definitie daarvan is dat ik altijd alles met haar samen doe. Zo was ze ervan overtuigd dat ik met haar zou samenwerken en het hele weekend bij haar zou blijven, zonder het me te vragen. Maar daar was ik niet mee gediend. Dus dat heb ik haar dan ook gezegd, en zij neemt dit op alsof ik helemaal niets meer met haar te maken wil hebben."

"Dat klinkt niet goed."

"Oh, maar het is niets. We hebben vaak ruzie maar je zult zien maandag komt ze terug gewoon naar me toe alsof er niets aan de hand is."

"Jullie twee zijn maar een raar stel." Ik haal ons groepswerk uit de printer en stop het in een plastieken mapje. "Moet ik het bijhouden?"

"Ik ga je 1 tip geven, voor andere je waarschuwen, laat mij nooit iets bijhouden. Ik verlies namelijk alles."

Met een glimlach en een saluut maak ik haar duidelijk dat ik deze tip onthoud.

Een klop op mijn deur doet ons beiden opschrikken. De deur gaat open en mijn moeder haar hoofd steekt om de deur. "Ah, je hebt ook bezoek."

"Hallo, ik ben Miley. Maar ik ging net door. Ons groepswerk is af en het is al laat."

"Oké, tot de volgende keer dan. Ik ga aan het eten beginnen." Het hoofd van mijn moeder verdwijnt.

Ik wou rechtstaan om Miley buiten te laten. "Blijf maar zitten, ik vind de weg wel." Zegt ze lachend. "Nou, tot maandag dan."

"Tot maandag."

Mijn ogen volgen haar tot ze de deur achter zich dicht trekt.

De regen valt me bakken uit de lucht wanneer ik me naar mijn auto haast. Snel trek ik het portier achter me dicht en ben dankbaar voor de veilige droogte. Ik stop mijn sleutels in het contact en zoek in mijn rugzak achter de cd, die ik speciaal had meegenomen. Mijn radio was dan wel stuk, de cd-speler doet het nog perfect. En een saaie rit van een kwartier kan daardoor worden opgevrolijkt. Ik gooi het hoesje op het dashboard en druk op 'play'. Gitaarsnaren klinken door de luidsprekers en ik start de auto. "Meet me here beneath the burning skies. Where the ocean comes and takes us from all of our lies."

Ik verlaat de oprit en rijd de straat op. Mijn ruitenwissers gaan hevig te keer tegen de regen. Nadenkend overloop ik mijn dag. Mijn hart slaat een slag over en mijn adem stokt. Eerste uur Engels. Zou hij er zijn en me terug met een hatelijke blik aankijken? Of misschien heb ik geluk. Misschien is hij echt veranderd van school, enkel omdat hij me niet kan uitstaan. Niet uitstaan zonder een reden. Of was dit enkel omdat ik van een ander land kom? Nou, dan heeft hij geen reden. Enkele jaren geleden was hij net zoals ik een buitenlander. Met deze angstige gedachten rijd ik de parking op en zie de Volvo schitteren in de regen. Ik plaats me in een leeg plaatsje en leg het contact af. Misschien is hij er wel niet bij. Zijn broers en zussen moeten ook naar school. Ik blijf mezelf dit even voorhouden en verlaat dan de auto. Ik loop naar de grote hal en stroom met een klein hartje met de mensenmassa mee.

"Hey Lies!" ik voel een arm om mijn schouder en er verschijnt kort zwart haar. "Hey Mike." Lach ik en ik voel hoe mijn angst van me afvalt.

"Tof weekend gehad?" Vraagt hij me meenemend naar het lokaal.

In de deuropening blijf ik bevroren staan. Hij zit op dezelfde plaats en staart uit het raam. Zijn haar is doorweekt van de regen en glinstert. Terug ben ik versteld van zijn schoonheid. "Als er een probleem is, geef je maar een kik." Fluistert Mike me toe voor hij naar zijn plaats gaat. Met mijn ogen op de grond en een bang hart neem ik op de rand van de bank plaats. Ik houd mijn ogen op mijn boek gericht en wacht tot de klas volstroomt.

De leerkracht komt binnen en maant de klas tot stilte. Ik kijk op en doe hard mijn best niet naar links te kijken. Ik zou zweren dat ik zijn ogen op me voel.

"Ik ga vandaag jullie groepswerk uitleggen." De klas slaat een kreun.

"Ja, en om problemen te voorkomen werk je samen met je buur." Mijn hart slaat een slag over en mijn adem stopt. Ik raak in ademnood en hap naar lucht. In mijn ooghoek zie ik Tom zich ongemakkelijk naar de leerkracht draaien. "En wat voor groepswerk is dat dan?" Zijn stem klinkt zo goddelijk en is net fluweel. Mijn handen op mijn schoot wringen zich in elkaar. Zou hij zo een uitwerking hebben op iedereen? Ik haatte hem. Waarom reageer ik dan nu zo? Mijn hart slaat sneller en mijn ademhaling vertraagt. Gedraag je nu eens normaal, zeg ik verwijtend tegen mezelf.

"We gaan toneel spelen. En niet zomaar een toneel. Romeo en Julia." Ik kijk op naar de leerkracht en moet onwillekeurig glimlachen. Wat een cliché, en ik die dacht dat dit enkel in films voorkwam. Onmiddellijk breekt een kakofonie van klaagzang uit. Er spreken zoveel stemmen door elkaar dat ik geen idee heb wat er gezegd wordt. Maar de toon geeft aan dat de klas dit geen goed idee vindt. Tom zwijgt naast me en lijkt een andere kant op te kijken. Ik kan het niet met zekerheid zeggen want mijn ooghoeken geven geen volledig beeld. Ik durf nog steeds niet in zijn richting te kijken.

Wanneer de klas eindelijk terug tot rust is gekomen, nadat de leerkracht onophoudelijk stilte bleef roepen, komt Tom terug tot leven. "En welk stuk dan precies?"

"Ieder koppel krijgt een andere scène." Terwijl de klas terug begint te klagen deelt de leerkracht de partituren uit. Hij geeft me twee bundels en een ervan schuif ik door naar Tom, nog steeds niet zijn richting uitkijkend. Ik overloop vluchtig de tekst. Hoe meer ik lees hoe minder ik begin te ademen, en hoe harder mijn hart gaat slaan. Dat moet mij weer overkomen. Heb ik net de liefdesbetuiging van Julia aan Romeo. Ik merk dat Tom er ook doorbladert. "Kunnen wij geen andere scène krijgen?" Zijn stem echoot door het geroezemoes en iedereen verstomd. Ik voel allemaal starende blikken op me en zak wat dieper in mijn stoel.


	4. 3 Oh Romeo, wherefort art thou?

**Hoofdstuk 3**

**O Romeo, Romeo!**

**Wherefore art thou Romeo?**

De regen viel nog altijd uit de lucht wanneer de laatste bel rinkelt en het einde van de dag aankondigt. Ik verzamel mijn geschiedenis boeken en wacht dan Miley. "Heeft hij nu al tegen je gesproken?" vraagt ze terwijl ze snel nog wat boeken in haar rugzak propt. "Miley, 5 minuten geleden had hij dat ook al niet. Ik denk niet dat we hem sindsdien al hebben gezien." Ze lacht verontschuldigend.

De klas was verstomd na Tom zijn uitspraak. De leerkracht, die probeerde te doen alsof hij het niet had gehoord, was met een rood hoofd papieren aan het zoeken. Ik had hem geen enkele blik meer gegund. Niet dat er veel verschil was, ik durfde toch niet in zijn richting kijken. De bel ging en terug was hij als eerste de klas uit. Mike had me voorgesteld dat hij anders ook wel me wou. Maar de leerkracht hoorde het en keek Mike doordringend aan, terwijl hij dat niet durfde bij Tom. Ik smoorde een lach en was de klas uitgevlucht.

Ik rits mijn jas dicht en trek mijn kap over mijn hoofd. Miley volgt mijn voorbeeld en we verlaten de hal, de regen in. Een meisje in een rode jas met de kap ook over haar hoofd getrokken staat hevig te zwaaien aan de overkant van de parking. "Dat is Lesley. Ik krijg een rit van haar." Glimlacht ze. "Nou, tot morgen Lies." Ze haast zich over de parking en steekt nog enkele keren haar hand naar me op. Ik staar even in haar richting en ril. De regen is ijskoud en ik begeef me naar mijn auto. Ik sukkel even met de sleutel en krijg dan eindelijk mijn auto open. "Zo, Lies." Ik schrik en kijk geschrokken naar de stem. De goudbruine ogen kijken me aan. Praat hij nu werkelijk tegen me? "Ja?" vraag ik terwijl ik mijn portier opengooi die hij terug dichtgooit.

"Haast je een beetje wil je. Het giet! En ik wil graag naar huis." Vlieg ik uit.

"We zitten samen opgescheept voor Engels en ik vroeg me af wanneer je wou oefenen. Past vanavond je?" Terwijl hij tegen me praat staart hij naar mijn portier. Waarom durft hij me nu niet aankijken? "Ja, is goed. Mag ik nu gaan?" Snauw ik naar hem.

Zonder nog een woord te zeggen vertrekt hij. De regen lijkt hem niet te deren. Verbaast staar ik nog even naar hem en haast me dan de auto in. Ik zet de cd vlug aan en haal een paar keer diep adem. Waarom deed ik nu zo gemeen? Hij was zo beleefd en ik snauwde hem af. Ik zucht nog eens en start de auto.

Tandenknarsend staar ik naar de tekst. Hoe kan de knapste jongen van de school zo een irritant omhoogvallen jongentje zijn? Vraag ik me voor de zoveelste keer af. "We nemen nog eens van pagina 3." "Voor de 3de keer! Laten we de volgende pagina nemen." "Niet voor je alles perfect kunt uitspreken zonder uit je rol te vallen."

Mijn mond valt open van verbazing en de opgerolde tekst in mijn handen knijp ik fijn. "Want jij bent de perfecte Romeo, is het niet?" Snauw ik. Hij staart achter me naar het huis, waar mijn moeder het licht aanknipt.

We hadden de hele avond geoefend in de tuin. "Lieverd, is alles wel goed?" roept mijn moeder door het open raam. "Het gaat wel mam. Ik moet gewoon samenwerken met de arrogantste van de klas." Ik had me glimlachend naar mijn moeder opgedraaid.

Tom zou er toch geen woord van verstaan. Ik had hem nog niet in de Nederlandse les gezien. "Maak het niet te laat." Ze lacht en geeft me een knipoog.

"Zo, wil je stoppen voor vanavond. Of wil je nog wat oefenen met de arrogantste van de klas?" Verbaast draai ik me naar hem om. Had hij nu net Nederlands tegen me gesproken? "Spreek je Nederlands?"

"Ah, mijn ouders vonden het belangrijk om me een ruime opleiding te geven."

Genegeerd kijk ik de andere kant op. "En dat heb ik weer."

Hij lacht. Voor het eerst zie ik hem lachen en mijn hart vertraagt. "Goed ik ga dan maar. Tot morgen."

"Tot morgen." Mijn ogen volgen hem tot hij in zijn auto stapt en wegrijdt.

"Zo, en waarom is deze knappe jongen arrogant?" vraagt mijn moeder wanneer ik me aan tafel plaats. "Gewoon. Dat is die jongen die me vorige week negeerde."

"En daarom is hij arrogant? Ik geef toe dat het misschien een belabberde eerste indruk was. Maar geef hem nog een kans. Hij ziet er heel lief uit."

"Hij durft nog niet eens in een cirkel van 100 meter bij me komen."

"Hm… Dat heb ik gemerkt ja. Misschien is hij gewoon verlegen."

Ik zucht en geef de discussie op. Tegen mijn moeder kan je niet winnen.

De vertrouwde lach weerklonk achter me. Ik draai me om, om enkel een leeg bos te vinden. Terug hoor ik de lach en draai me snel naar het geluid toe. Ik zie enkel dreigende bomen. "Tom?" vraag ik met een angstig stemmetje. Hij verschijnt tussen de bomen. Zijn lach is verdwenen en hij kijkt me afstandelijk aan. Zijn huid ziet er nog bleker uit en zijn ogen staren in de mijne. Niet meer de zacht goudbruine kleur waarin ik verdwaal, maar zwart. Zwart als de nacht. Hij komt nu sneller op me af en kijkt me woedend aan. Van schrik stap ik achteruit. Steeds sneller en sneller. Mijn voet blijft haken achter een uit de grond stekende wortel en ik val op mijn rug. Tom staat nu vlak bij me. Zijn zwarte ogen glinsteren vervaarlijk. Hij ontbloot zijn tanden en komt naast me zitten. Mijn ademhaling versnelt. Ik knijp mijn ogen dicht van angst en schreeuw.

"Liesbet? Liesbet? Alles goed?" Mijn moeder klopt hysterisch op de deur. Ik hoor iemand schreeuwen en het duurt even voor ik merk dat ik het ben.

"Ja, alles is in orde mam. Gewoon een nachtmerrie. Ga maar slapen."

"Oké, als er iets is roep maar."

Het zweet parelt op mijn voorhoofd en nog nahijgend ga ik op mijn rug liggen. Wat betekende die droom? Het is niet de eerste nacht dat Tom in mijn dromen spookt. Maar deze droom is wel apart… heel apart en slaat nergens op.

Mijn ademhaling stabiliseert en ik val terug in slaap.

De volgende ochtend rijd ik met een bonzend hoofd richting school. De nachtmerrie had me de rest van de avond nog liggen plagen, waardoor ik nu barstende hoofdpijn had. Ik rijd de parking op en terug valt de schitterende Volvo op tussen de auto's. Zou hij bij iedereen zoveel opvallen of was dit enkel zo bij mij? Vraag ik me gefrustreerd af.

"En hoe gaat hem met Tom?" is het eerste wat Mike me vraagt wanneer ik het klaslokaal binnenkom. "Hij is irritant, maar wel beleefd."

Hij glimlacht en zijn blik gaat naar de deur. Zijn mond vliegt open. Verbaasd draai ik me naar de deur en blijf versteend zitten. Wat kwam hij hier nu doen? Tom komt sierlijk het lokaal binnen en neemt plaats op de lege stoel naast me. Mike had al een vaste plaats aan de andere kant van het lokaal en zat nu op mijn bank. De leerkracht wiskunde komt het lokaal binnen en kijkt Mike met een strenge blik aan. Mike springt van mijn bank en haast zich naar zijn plaats. Ik draai me naar Tom toe. "Wat doe jij nu hier?" sis ik.

"Ik volg vanaf nu ook wiskunde." Hij glimlacht naar me waarop ik met mijn ogen rol. Wat is er toch mis met die gast? "Vind je dat niet leuk?" vraagt hij op een beleefde toon.

"Tuurlijk, ik vind het super dat je nu ook bij zit tijdens wiskunde!" antwoord ik sarcastisch. "Iets in me vertelt me dat je dat niet meent." Ik draai mijn hoofd gefrustreerd naar hem. Hij kijkt me met pretlichtjes in de ogen aan. "Ben je nu plotseling de grappige buur?"

Hij haalt zijn schouders op. "Ik vond niet dat we elkaar moeten blijven negeren. We werken samen en zijn buren dus moeten we elkaar toch een beetje kennen."

"En dat heb je nu bedacht?" vraag ik wantrouwig.

"Nee, dat heb ik al even bedacht."

"Hoe komt het dat de kleur van je ogen veranderd?"

"Waarom zou de kleur van mijn ogen veranderen?"

"Nu zijn ze goudbruin maar de eerste keer dat we elkaar ontmoeten waren ze zwart. Ik heb me al afgevraagd hoe dat kan, maar ik vond geen antwoord."

"Je zult je gemist moeten hebben, mijn ogen zijn altijd goudbruin."

"Ik weet wat ik heb gezien."

"Vanwaar nu de plotse vraag." "Jij wou elkaar beter leren kennen."

"Ah, en vandaar de rechtstreekse vraag." "Ik heb er nog."

"Wacht even, nu is het mijn beurt." "Meneer Kaulitz zou u het erg vinden om op te letten?" verbaasd draai ik me naar de leerkracht. "Sorry, het correcte antwoord is 5."

De leerkracht kijkt verbaasd in zijn boek en draait zich dan om. "Hoe wist je dat?" vraag ik. "Gewoon, als je het uitrekent bekom je dat." "Ja, maar ik had hem niet gehoord." "Ah, gewoon oplettendheid. Maar volgens mij was het aan mij om een vraag te stellen." "Ja, dat is juist." Ik staar naar de bank. "Wat is je lievelingskleur?" Verbaasd kijk ik op en lach. "Wat voor vraag is dat?" "Een vraag is een vraag. Dus, wat is je lievelingskleur?" "Paars." Heel even dacht ik dat hij zou lachen, maar hij bleef me enkel aankijken. "Vertel me eens over je familie?" vraag ik. "Dat is een heel grote vraag. En daar zou ik een hele dag mee bezig zijn." "Ik heb tijd." "Laten we deze voor morgen houden. Vandaag is het mijn beurt." "Waarom? Dat is toch niet eerlijk?" "Toch wel. Jij vraagt een grote vraag en die kan ik nu niet onmiddellijk beantwoorden. Maar ik ga er vandaag over denken en dan vertel ik je het morgen." "Je kunt onmogelijk een hele dag vragen aan mij stellen. Ik zie je niet eens elke les." "Daar kun jij je in vergissen. Mijn lessenrooster is veranderd en het blijkt dat ik elke les naast je zal zitten."

"Volg je mij?" vraag ik achterdochtig. "Je kunt toch raden dat mijn antwoord daarop neen zal zijn." "Waarschijnlijk, maar de vraag was eruit voor ik erover dacht."

"Je tong loopt op de gedachten vooruit?" "Meestal wel. Mijn moeder vindt dat ongemanierd. Maar ik kan er niet aan doen." "Ik vind het juist eerlijk. Zo weet ik tenminste altijd wat je denkt." Ik glimlach naar hem. "Begin dan maar aan je vragenvuur, ik weet dat ik er toch niet onderuit kom. Tenzij je nog wat tijd wil om vragen te bedenken?" "Ik heb er genoeg, geloof me. Vind je het erg als we vanavond terug oefenen?" "Het is niet dat ik iets anders te doen heb." Ik draai mijn hoofd naar het bord en krabbel de berekeningen over. Ik merk dat hij niet schrijft en draai mijn hoofd naar zijn blad. Verbaasd merk ik dat alle oefeningen al op zijn cursusblok staan. "Wanneer heb je dat gedaan?" "Wanneer we aan het praten waren." "Ik heb je niet zien schrijven." "Je bent gewoon onoplettend." Hij trekt zich geschrokken achteruit. Door deze plotse beweging schrik ik ook. Ik had niet gemerkt dat we naar elkaar toe waren geleund. Hij had gelijk. Ik was ontoplettend, maar ik had dit enkel wanneer ik met hem praatte. De bel was blijkbaar gegaan want de mensen rond me waren hun spullen bijeen aan het rapen. Mike kwam bij me staan. De volgende les hadden we samen en ik liep normaal met hem mee. "Ze gaat vandaag met mij mee." hoor ik Tom zeggen. Mike staart verbaasd naar Tom. Het is waarschijnlijk de eerste keer dat hij tegen Mike praat. Ik buk me en prop mijn cursus in mijn rugzak. Tom komt naast me staan, maar zorgt dat er genoeg ruimte tussen ons is. Er was toch iets raars aan hem. Zijn stilzwijgen was weggevallen maar hij zorgde altijd dat we elkaar nooit aanraakten. En als het hem lukte met een meter afstand. Mike neemt me bij mijn bovenarm en fluistert me toe. "Weet je zeker dat het lukt?" "Mike, hij gaat me echt niet opeten hoor. En we willen nog iets bespreken. Ik zie je wel tijdens de middag." Hoewel er iets aan Tom niet helemaal klopte wil ik geen kans voorbij laten gaan. Mijn hart begon nog altijd sneller te slaan wanneer hij me aankijkt. Maar wat me het meest aantrekt aan hem is zijn mysterie. Mike wandelt naar de deur. Hij slaat nog enkele blikken achter zich, waarbij hij ons goed in de gaten hield. "Wat is je volgende vraag? Want volgens mijn berekeningen heb je er nog altijd maar 1 gesteld." "Je hoeft niet te hopen dat ik er geen meer kan bedenken. Ik wacht enkel op het goede moment." "Ik begin te denken dat je een grote opschepper bent, maar eigenlijk niets weet." "Wat is je favoriete film?" Terug verbaasd blijf ik in het gangpad staan en kijk naar hem op. "Wat doe je?" Ik staar hem indringend aan. "Ik probeer te kijken of je het meent of niet." "Tuurlijk." "Maar dat is toch niet interessant." "Juist wel, en vertel me wat is je favoriete film?" "Tristan en Isolde." Ik draai mijn hoofd van hem weg en vervolg mijn weg naar de volgende les.

Verveeld leun ik met mijn kin in mijn handpalm en staar mijn ontbijt. Tom was erin geslaagd me de hele dag nog vragen te stellen. Elk dwaas detail boeide hem. Tegen de avond was hij terug bij mijn huis gestopt en hadden we Romeo en Julia geoefend. Wanneer mijn moeder riep voor het eten was hij naar huis vertrokken. Mijn moeder had geglimlacht naar me en gevraagd of ik die jongen nog altijd irritant vond. Ik had mijn neus in de lucht gestoken en geweigerd te antwoorden. Waarop mijn moeder nog maals glimlacht en ik zag dat ze me terug wou koppelen. Alsof ik ooit iets met deze jongen zou hebben. Hij mocht me dan misschien niet meer negeren, hij hield nog altijd heel veel afstand. Meer dan normaal. En er was iets aan de hand met hem en zijn familie. Ik kijk verrast bij deze gedachte. Hij had me beloofd vandaag over zijn familie te vertellen. Onbewust werp ik een blik naar buiten. Het was bewolkt vandaag, dus geen excuus voor een zonnenallergie. Snel eet ik de resten van mijn ontbijt op en haast me naar de auto.

Tom zit in al in de les Engels wanneer ik het lokaal binnenkom. Ik glimlach wanneer ik de stoel achteruit trek.

"Zo vrolijk?" vraagt hij me.

"Ja, vandaag krijg ik mijn antwoorden." Antwoord ik als ik de stoel naar de tafel toetrek. Hij glimlacht enkel.

De rest van de ochtend was een teleurstelling. Hoe vaak ik ook smeekte of kwaad werd niets hielp. Zelf mijn flauwe bedreigingen haalden niets uit. Hij begon over alles te vertellen behalve zijn familie. Ik besloot om hem te negeren. Wat me moeilijker viel dan ik verwachte. Maar koppigheid runt de familie en ik bleef hem negeren, hoe moeilijk het me ook viel.

De middag viel en ik was blij dat ik aan zijn onderzoekende blik kon ontsnappen. Ik haastte me om mijn spullen in te pakken wanneer hij me aanspreekt.

"Zin om te gaan wandelen?"

Verbaast kijk ik naar hem op. "Nee, eigenlijk eerder om te gaan eten." Snauw ik naar hem.

Hij glimlacht. "Ik heb eten voor je bij. Komaan, dan vertel ik je wat je wilt horen."

"Waarom hier niet?" Vraag ik argwanend.

"Teveel oren die alles horen."

Hem niet helemaal vertrouwend volg ik hem toch naar het bos.

We lopen een open plaats in waar allerlei boomstammen op de grond liggen. Tom loopt voor me en neemt plaats op een boomstam. "Ik snap echt niet waarom dit zo stiekem moet gebeuren." Ik ga een eindje van hem zitten.

Tom antwoord me niet maar opent zijn rugzak in de plaats. Hij haalt er een doosje uit en geeft dit aan me. Verrast staar ik ernaar in mijn handen. "Het is voor jou. Open maar."

Behoedzaam open ik de doos, het is gevuld met koude rijst en kip. "Heb je dat speciaal voor me gemaakt?" Vraag ik. Hij haalt zijn schouders op. "Marissa heeft dit voor je gemaakt." Het duurt even voor ik me de naam herinner als zijn moeder. Raar dat hij haar niet moeder noemt.

"Je hebt dit van te voren gepland?" Vraag ik om de stilte op te vullen, ondertussen neemt hij een vork en een flesje water uit zijn rugzak. Hij antwoord terug niet op de vraag maar glimlacht enkel. Mijn buik grolt. Het lijkt er niet op dat hij nog iets gaat zeggen dus begin ik maar te eten. "Heb jij geen honger?" Vraag ik met mijn vork wijzend wanneer ik merk dat hij niet eet. "Nee." Is zijn enige antwoord. Aangezien hij niet van plan lijkt verder nog iets te zeggen richt ik mijn blik op mijn eten. "Het is lekker."

"Ik zal de complimenten geven aan de chef." Terug zwijgt hij, en kijkt toe hoe ik eet.

"Vind je het erg als we de middag spijbelen?" Zijn vraag schrikt me op. Hij had een tijdje niets gezegd en we hadden zwijgend gezeten met enkel het geluid van enkele vogels. Mijn maaltijd was op en ik had net de waterfles geopend.

"Valt te zien of ik mijn antwoorden krijg." Ik neem een slok water.

Hij laat zijn rugzak op de grond vallen en zucht diep. "Waarom ben je toch zo geïnteresseerd in mijn familie?"

Ik draai de dop weer op de fles. "Omdat er iets speciaals met jullie is."

Hij kijkt me recht in de ogen aan en lijkt iets te zoeken. "Wat bedoel je met iets speciaals?" Ik merk dat hij tijd probeert te rekken, maar ik zou mijn antwoorden krijgen. "Jullie zonderen je nogal af. Je hebt net als je familie een bleke huid en goudbruine ogen die zwart kleuren als je kwaad bent. En je eet niet. Ik zou nog bijna gaan geloven in de verhalen waar ik verslaafd aan ben."

Tom zijn ogen vergroten even voor een moment. "En welke verhalen zijn dat?"

"Stephenie Meyer met de Twilight saga." Zeg ik voorzichtig.

"En wat zou ik daarmee te maken hebben?" Het duurt even voor hij antwoord. "Misschien wel alles." Antwoord ik met zekere stem, terwijl ik niet zo zeker ben.

"Je bent heus niet zo zeker als je laat overkomen."

"Wijk niet af." Verbaast knipper ik even met mijn ogen. De taal waarin me spreken gaat me zo gemakkelijk af. We waren Nederlands aan het praten, en Tom lijkt er geen problemen mee te hebben.

"Geloof je echt in die verhalen?" Hij kijkt me recht in de ogen aan, een vervelend karaktertrekje dat me al vaker bij hem was opgevallen.

"Eerst niet, maar ik vind dat jij veel gelijkenissen vertoond. En probeer niet om me bang te maken Tom, het zal je toch niet lukken." Terwijl ik dat zeg maakt mijn hart toch een sprongetje. En ik ben bijna zeker dat hij dat gehoord heeft.

Zijn mondhoeken krullen een beetje omhoog, als in een glimlach die geen echte glimlach is. "Zeg het dan." Hij fluistert nu bijna. Mijn mond gaat open maar er komt geen geluid uit. "Zeg het dan." Herhaalt hij. Ik open mijn mond terug, maar er komt weer geen geluid uit. Waarom was het zo moeilijk om het luidop te zeggen. "V – V –" Ik stotter even. Ik stotter nooit, waarom stotter ik nu. "Zeg het luidop!" Zijn stem is geen fluistering meer.

"Vampier!" Mijn stem klinkt hoog en schril wanneer ik het woord uitspuw. "Vampier." Herhaal ik nog eens zachter. "En ben je bang?" Vraagt hij me, zijn ogen nog steeds in de mijne geboord. "Valt te zien hoeveel er klopt van de boeken." Mijn stem is slechts een fluistering, maar ik weet dat hij me kan horen. "Alles." Fluistert hij me terug.

Alles. Ik sluit mijn ogen en wrijf met mijn hand over mijn voorhoofd. Een meisje genaamd Bella verhuisd naar een klein stadje en ontmoet daar een jongen. Een bleke huid en goudbruine ogen. Hij raakt haar nooit aan. Ze leren elkaar beter kennen, later blijkt dat hij een vampier is. Alles wat ze dacht dat ze wist over vampiers blijken verhaaltjes te zijn. Zijn familie waren 'vegetariërs' en aten geen mensen. Ze eten dieren, vandaar de goudbruine kleur van ogen. Ze waren allen beeldschoon en gingen niet dood door de zon. De zon zorgde er enkel voor dat hun huid glinstert. Vampiers slapen niet en gaan niet dood. Ze blijven 'bevroren' in de leeftijd waarin ze vampier worden. Vampiers hebben een ijskoude huid, want ze zijn de ondode.

Ik open mijn ogen terug. Tom staart me nog altijd aan. "Hoe komt het dat er een verhaal is gepubliceerd?"

"Dat weet ik eigenlijk niet. Enkel dat Bella en Edward echt bestaan. Geen enkel van ons begrijpt waarom ze dat verhaal hebben gepubliceerd, maar het is nu eenmaal zo. En nu moeten we nog voorzichtiger zijn."

Ik denk terug aan mijn eerste dag. Tom zijn uitdagende houding. "Wat was er op de eerste dag?"

Hij glimlacht alsof hij de vraag had verwacht. "Als je de boeken hebt gelezen dan zou je het eigenlijk moeten weten." Ik kijk hem niet begrijpend aan. "Jij rook zo goed dat ik al mijn kracht heb moeten gebruiken om je niet onmiddellijk te bijten. En nu nog hoor. Je ruikt zo goed, en als er een wind blaast en je geur naar mijn vliegt is het nog moeilijk. Maar ik heb de kracht om me te beheersen. Je hoeft niet bang te zijn."

"Ben ik ook niet." Zeg ik ademloos. Mijn hart klopt sneller. Hij trekt zijn wenkbrauw op. Juist, hij hoort mijn hartslag. "Is niet omdat ik bang ben." Zeg ik verwerend.

"Je moet wel zwijgen. Mijn familie vermoord me als ze ontdekken dat jij het weet."

"Laat staan de Volturi." Antwoord ik. De Volturi zijn een orde vampieren in Italië die de regels opstellen. Er zijn maar enkele regels: wordt niet ontdekt en geen enkele mens mag weten dat je een vampier bent.

"Van de Volturi hebben wij niet veel last."

"Vertel me dan nu over je familie." Hij staart me aan. "Ik snap echt niet wat je daar nu interessant aan vind." "Ik snapte gisteren ook niet wat jij interessant vond aan mij, maar ik zaagde toch ook niet. Komaan, je had het beloofd." Ik trek een pruillipje en probeer zielig te kijken.

Hij schudt zijn hoofd en zucht eens diep, terwijl ik goed weet dat hij eigenlijk niet hoeft te ademen.

"Goed dan."

Ik glimlach om mijn overwinning en draai me naar hem, mijn rug leunend tegen de dikke boomstam die over degene ligt waarop we zitten.

_AN: Heel erg bedankt voor de geweldige review ^^ _


	5. 4 One day my prince will come

**Hoofdstuk 4**

"**Some day my prince will come."**

Het geluid van vogels in de verte verbreekt de stilte. Tom staart naar de grond aan zijn voeten. Ik met mijn rug tegen de boomstam geleund wacht geduldig. Hij was waarschijnlijk aan het bedenken hoe hij moest beginnen. Hij kijkt op en draait zijn been over de boomstam, waardoor hij me nu recht aankijkt.

"Wat wil je eigenlijk precies weten?" Ik haal mijn schouders op waarop hij glimlacht. De glimlach waar mijn hart sneller van gaat slaan. Zijn blik valt naar de boomstam en ik weet dat hij naar mijn hart luistert. Ik probeer mijn hart te bedaren. Hij kijkt terug op en lijkt zijn woorden te overwegen.

"Mijn broer Bill is echt mijn tweelingbroer. Ik bedoel dan dat we al broers waren toen we nog mensen waren. Soms voelen we ons meer verbonden met elkaar dan met mijn andere broers en zussen." Hij pauzeert even en denkt terug na over zijn woorden. Ik wacht geduldig maar verwondert. Normaal praat Tom veel en snel en ik heb hem nog nooit zien nadenken over zijn woorden.

"Ik moet opletten wat ik vertel, zeker bij jou. Vaak zeg ik dingen die ik eigenlijk niet zou mogen zeggen, maar ik merk het pas wanneer het te laat is. Ik vraag me af waarom je zo een effect op me hebt." Hij kijkt me niet aan wanneer hij dit zegt. Het duurt even voor ik merk dat hij luidop denkt. "Ik zou je alles willen vertellen. Maar… dat zou gevaarlijk voor je zijn." "Je bent er toch om me te beschermen." Hij kijkt op en ik glimlach naar hem. "Vertrouw je me zoveel? Je kent me nauwelijks." "Nee." Geef ik toe. "Maar ik heb het gevoel alsof ik je al jaren ken, en toch weet ik niets over je."

Hij kijkt terug naar de boomstam en even lijkt het of hij geen woord meer zal zeggen. "Bill is een arrogante jongen. En discussiëren met hem is vragen om problemen. Hij mag je niet en vind dat ik uit je buurt moet blijven. Zijn vriendin Edith, en mijn schoonzus, wil je een kans geven. Zij geeft iedereen een kans en kan eigenlijk met iedereen overweg. Ze is zelf al begonnen met een kledinglijn voor je te ontwerpen. Ze doet dit voor iedereen van ons. We hoeven ons nooit zorgen te maken over onze kleren, zij zorgt daar meestal voor. Ze houdt ervan kleren te ontwerpen." Hij zwijgt terug.

"Heeft er iemand van jullie speciale gaven? Zoals in de boeken, want Edward kon gedachten lezen." Het einde van mijn zin laat ik hangen. Het klinkt zo dom luidop gezegd.

"Ja." Zegt hij. "Edith kan water beheersen, maar er moet wel water in de buurt zijn. Bill heeft de kracht om mensen te overtuigen met zijn stem."

"Mensen overtuigen met zijn stem?" Vraag ik met een klein stemmetje.

"Hij kan bijvoorbeeld ergens binnen geraken zonder dat die persoon eigenlijk wil dat hij binnenkomt. Enkel door die persoon te gebieden met de woorden. 'Laat me binnen.' Die persoon volgt gewoon elk bevel dan op."

"En hij kan dat bij iedereen?"

"Je kunt er tegen vechten, als je weet dat hij dat gaat gebruiken. Maar meestal vraagt dat training. Een schild is er tegen bewapend."

"Zoals Bella dan?" Herinner ik me van de boeken. Bella is een schild en geen enkele kracht had effect op haar. Zo kon Edward haar gedachten niet horen.

Tom kijkt me terug intens aan, en recht in de ogen. Hij lijkt terug iets te zoeken maar niet te vinden. "Wat is er?"

Hij schudt enkel zijn hoofd. "Komaan, je kijkt me altijd recht in de ogen en lijkt iets te zoeken maar niet te vinden."

"Ik weet niet hoe jij je voelt."

Verbaast knipper ik met mijn ogen. "Hoe ik me voel? Ik begrijp niet wat je bedoelt."

Terug kijkt Tom me recht in de ogen en schud dan zijn hoofd. Hij zucht diep en knijpt met zijn vingers op zijn neusbrug. "Ik heb de kracht om te voelen wat mensen voelen. Als ik iemand in de ogen kijk weet ik hoe die persoon zich op dat moment voelt. Maar bij jou heb ik geen idee." Mijn mond valt open. "Hoezo, geen idee?" Hij antwoord niet en prutst in de plaats aan stukje schors. Mijn gedachten razen door en puzzelstukjes vallen in elkaar. "Ben ik dan ook een soort schild? Zoals Bella?"

Hij stopt met prutsen en kijkt me terug aan. "Ik denk het." Ik liet dit even bezinken, maar mijn nieuwsgierigheid won het vlugger. Zo erg is dat niet. Ik wil meer weten over de rest van zijn familie. "En hoe zit het met de rest van je familie?"

"Je geeft niet op éh?" Ik glimlach verontschuldigend. "Ik ben nu eenmaal nieuwsgierig."

"Nieuwsgieriger dan eigenlijk goed voor je is." "Komaan, je hebt me al een deel verteld. Vertel me nu de rest ook." Smeek ik. Hij kijkt me terug recht in de ogen aan, en ik raak gewend aan zijn doordringende blik.

"Mijn zus Alison is een vrolijke meid en heel geduldig. Ze is heel oplettend en merkt het vaak wanneer er iets mis is. Maar dat is enkel een karaktertrekje van haar. Ze kan elektriciteit geleiden en als het ware afvuren." Mijn mond valt open van verbazing en de dop – waar ik me had zitten spelen – valt op de grond. "Bang?" Vraagt hij met een lach.

"Nee, verbaast." Hij kijkt me terug intens aan en schud dan zijn hoofd.

"Wat is er?" "Ik kan je maar niet begrijpen." Ik lach en buk me om de dop op te rapen.

"Mijn schoonbroer Gustav, en het lief van Alison, is dol op koken. Wat ik eigenlijk niet begrijp, en ik ben niet de enige. Daarnet heb ik eigenlijk gelogen. Marissa had je eten niet klaargemaakt, het was Gustav. Hij is zo blij dat ik" hij twijfelt even over zijn woorden: "een band met je heb." "Waarom begrijpen jullie niet dat hij dol op koken is?"

"En ik die dacht dat je een specialist was. Ben je vergeten dat we niet eten? Gustav kookt vaak, maar niemand proeft ervan. Vaak komt alles in de vuilnisbak terecht of hij rijdt eens naar de sloppenwijken en geeft het aan de armen."

"Maar jullie kunnen toch eten? Als jullie willen?" Herinner ik me van de boeken. "Ja, maar je herinnert je altijd alleen maar delen. Het eten smaakt niet. Het zou net zijn alsof jij aarde at, dat zou je toch ook niet lekker vinden?" Ik denk hier even over na en knik dan. "Gustav is bescheiden en teruggetrokken." Vervolgt hij zijn verhaal. "Hij heeft niet echt een gave maar kan wel rust over de familie laten neerdalen. Maar ik denk dat dit gewoon een karaktertrekje is. Georg is mijn maker. Net als de maker van Marissa, Bill en Alison. Hij is een geduldige persoon en het woord haast staat niet in zijn woordenboek. Maar hij is de beste vader die je maar kunt wensen. Net als Marissa de beste moeder is. Ze is geduldig, zorgend en beheerst. Ze heeft het liefst dat alles naar haar wens gaat, maar daar leer je wel mee omgaan. Ze denkt dat je goed voor me bent." Zijn laatste zin zegt hij meer nadenkend.

Ik staar naar de fles in mijn handen en frons mijn voorhoofd. "Iedereen weet al over me?" Ik voel hoe zijn ogen branden op mijn gezicht, maar kijk hem niet aan en blijf naar de fles staren. "Ze wilden een verklaring waarom ik een week weg was."

Ik bijt op mijn lip en staar nadenkend naar de bomen in de verte. "Hebben je ouders geen gave?" Vraag ik om het onderwerp van mij af te brengen. "Je denkt echt aan alles, niet?" Ik hoor hoe hij lacht en mijn adem stokt in mijn keel. "Georg kan voorwerpen bewegen met zijn gedachten."

Ik blijf staren naar de bomen in de verte en Tom zwijgt. Stilaan werd hij beter in zwijgen, denk ik lachend. "Waarom lach je?"

"Je merkt ook alles, niet?" Antwoord ik met de glimlach nog op mijn gezicht. Hij glimlacht niet terug maar kijkt me intens in de ogen aan. "Nog steeds niets?"

Hij schudt zijn hoofd. "Vind je het vervelend?" "Dat ik je gevoelens niet kan voelen?" Vraagt hij. Ik knik. "Eigenlijk wel." Geeft hij toe. Ik glimlach terug. "Wat vind je daar grappig aan?" "Nu heb ik ook iets wat jij vervelend vind." Ik lach en zie hoe hij ook lacht.

Mijn blik vliegt naar mijn horloge en schrik van het uur. "Ik moet naar huis. School is allang gedaan en straks komt mam thuis."

Zonder een woord te zeggen staat Tom op en begeleid me het bos uit.

Gefrustreerd ren ik door het bos achter mijn huis. Het was zaterdag nu en Tom was sinds ons laatste gesprek verdwenen. De volgende dag was hij niet op school, net zomin de dag erna. Ik was te kwaad en koppig om de pijn in mijn hart toe te geven. Toegeven dat ik hem miste was een teken dat ik hem nodig had. Ik ging me niet zo door hem laten leiden. Toch kon ik de rampenscenario's niet uit mijn hoofd bannen. Ze kwamen naar boven in mijn dromen net zoals ze naar boven kwamen tijdens de lessen, tijdens de rit naar huis en naar school, tijdens het opruimen van mijn kamer, tijdens het praten met mijn moeder, tijdens alles eigenlijk. Misschien had zijn familie hem kunnen overtuigen uit mijn buurt te blijven. En misschien waren ze verhuisd, weg van hier. Want niet enkel Tom was verdwenen. De tafel van de Kaulitzen bleef leeg tijdens de middagpauze. Miley merkte mijn afwezigheid en wou dit weekend gaan shoppen. "Het zal je goed doen." Had ze gezegd. Ik had mijn hoofd geschud en gelogen. Ik had haar wijsgemaakt dat er bezoek vanuit Belgie kwam. Waarom wist ik niet.

Mijn zaterdagmiddag was traag voorbijgegaan. Ik had elk moment gehoopt dat hij voor mijn deur zou verschijnen. En dan, toen hij niet kwam, voelde ik de pijn van afwijzing. Hij wou me niet. Maar een ander stemmetje in mijn hoofd gaf me hoop. Als hij niets me je te maken wil hebben, waarom vertelde hij je zijn geheimen dan? Door dat stemmetje kwam een angstwekkendere gedachte in me op. Wat als de Volturi erachter waren gekomen. Wat als ze hem en zijn familie hadden uitgeroeid. En dan begon ik bang te worden, ze zouden achter mij ook aankomen. Na een hele middag met die gedachten in mijn hoofd had ik nood aan frisse lucht. Maar waar moest ik heen? Ik had mijn jas van de haak genomen, mijn baskets aangetrokken en was de tuin ingelopen.

Onder het stappen bleven de angstige gedachten door mijn hoofd pulseren. Alsof er een irritant stemmetje in mijn hoofd was die me elk afgrijselijk scenario toonde. Hopend dat de stem zou ophouden te bestaan begon ik te lopen.

Uitgeput kom ik op een open plek. Het stemmetje is opgehouden met spreken en ik adem diep in. Een angstig gevoel overvalt me. Het duurt even voor ik besef waar mijn angst vandaan komt. Het is stil op de open plaats, veel te stil.

Mijn opengesperde ogen volgen de verzameling bomen. In zekere zin hebben ze iets griezelig over zich. Eigenlijk doen ze me denken aan het bos waar Sneeuwwitje in verdwaald, enkel ontbreken de enge gezichten. Ik draai een rondje en bekijk elke optie. Waarom ging ik nu toch van het pad af? Wanneer je geen enkel gevoel voor coördinatie hebt, dan wijk je niet van het pad af. Mijn moeder wijst me zo vaak op dit feit. De schemering treedt in en een naar gevoel knaagt aan me. Een ijzig briesje laat mijn haren in mijn gezicht vallen. Op mijn lip bijtend weeg ik mijn opties af. Het soort van pad naar rechts zag er enger uit dan het pad naar links. Maar kwam ik wel van links?

Er waait nog een ijzig briesje voorbij. Ik zucht en werp gefrustreerd mijn hoofd naar achteren. Optie links dan maar, op goed geluk.

Met mijn ogen op de grond - om niet te vallen - stap ik goed door. De schemering verdwijnt en de nacht treedt in. Hoe laat zou het zijn? Had ik nu maar mijn gsm meegenomen, zo kon ik minstens mijn moeder verwittigen.

Wat was dat? Ik kijk geschrokken naar rechts, maar zie niets. Een onbehagen overvalt me. Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel. Hoorde ik iets achter me? Ik versnel mijn pas door het bos. Was het enkel mijn verbeelding?

Iets rent vlak naast me, ik zie een schim. Ik hap naar adem en begin te rennen.

Het ding zit me op de hielen, vlak achter me. Het kan me zonder moeite bijhouden. Ik hoor zelf niet een vermoeide adem.

Wat is dat?

Ik ren nog sneller. Sneller, sneller. Mijn longen branden naar meer lucht, mijn zij steekt. Nee, blijven rennen. Maar welke kant? Alle bomen lijken op elkaar. Alles is hetzelfde. Waarom heb ik nu geen ordinantie. Waarom heb ik geen ingebouwd kompas?

Sneller, sneller. Een boomwortel die in de lucht steekt zorgt voor een duikval. Ik krabbel recht en zie een schim rechts van me. Snel begin ik links te rennen. Blijven rennen.

Iets grijpt me bij de arm. Ik snak naar lucht, het is niet het ding. Hij duwt me op de grond en gaat voor me staan. Ze zijn met meer. Zijn het mensen? Het is zo donker en ik zie niets. 6 schimmen? Misschien.

"Dit is ons terrein." Een onbekende stem spreekt tegen mijn achtervolger.

Er volgt een grol. Waren dit wel mensen? Mijn longen branden nog harder. Ik heb enkel lucht nodig, de angst blijft me achtervolgen.

Er volgen nog een paar woorden, maar die gaan in een mist op.

Een schim buigt naar me toe. "Kom Lies, laat me je thuis brengen."

De stem klinkt bekend. "Tom?"

"Ik ben hier, rustig maar."

"Wat was er aan de hand."

"Ik leg het je ooit wel eens uit." Hij neemt me in zijn armen en loopt moeiteloos weg.

Hij is stil, we komen op een minder bebost stuk. Maanlicht schijnt door de bomen.

Ik kan nu zijn gezicht zien. Zijn ogen zijn zwart en hij staart voor zich uit. De lijnen in zijn gezicht staan strak gespannen.

Mijn hart begint sneller te slaan. Het is de eerste keer dat hij me aanraakt. Zijn koude armen voelen zo vertrouwd aan. Opluchting dat hij toch niet is verdwenen vervult me.

Mijn ogen voelen zwaar en vermoeid aan. Ik leun tegen hem aan en sluit mijn ogen. De ijskoude wind slaat langs mijn gezicht. Vermoeit open ik mijn ogen en merk dat de bomen nu voorbijsnellen. Het duurt even voor ik besef dat we lopen, maar niet zomaar lopen. Hij loopt – zonder moeite met mijn gewicht – heel snel en de stammen flitsen voorbij. Ik was vergeten dat vampiers heel snel kunnen lopen. Zijn ademhaling is gelijkmatig en ik sluit mijn ogen terug. Veilig, ik ben veilig.

Na enige tijd voel ik hoe de wind vertraagt en niet langer tegen mijn wang snijd. Ik open mijn ogen en merk dat we in mijn tuin zijn. Tom zet me voorzichtig op de grond.

Ik draai me naar hem toe en zoek zijn ogen in de duisternis. Door het licht vanuit het raam achter me vind ik de goudbruine ogen. Zo een prachtige kleur. "Ik dacht dat je verhuisd was." Fluister ik, bang om het moment te verbreken.

"Beloof me 1 ding." Zijn stem klinkt streng en ik bespeur wat verborgen kwaadheid erin. "Ga nooit meer alleen het bos is. Het is gevaarlijk." Ik knik mijn stem niet helemaal vertrouwend. "Ga nu maar naar binnen. Je moeder zal wel ongerust zijn."

Hij haalt zijn hand op en plaats deze op mijn wang. Zijn koude duim wrijft geruststellend enkele malen over mijn wang. Mijn hart begint terug te versnellen. Hij glimlacht een vage glimlach en draait zich dan om, verdwijnend in het donkere bos.

Verveeld met mijn hoofd op mijn linkerhand leunend overloop ik mijn e-mail. Het was een korte beschrijving van Kathleen. Het leven in Belgie leek niet zoveel verandert en ik kon zelf vaak voorspellen wat er gebeurde. Ik geef een klik op beantwoorden en blijf vertwijfeld met mijn vingers over de toetsen hangen. Heel even werp ik een blik uit mijn raam. Bijna hopend op Tom. Alsof hij daar zou verschijnen als in de boeken. Ik glimlach mistroostig en schud mijn hoofd. Vreemd dat de gebeurtenis van vanavond met niet bang maakt. Dacht ik wanneer ik merk hoe rustig ik ben. Ik ben wel nieuwsgierig naar wat er precies aan de hand was. Hij had me beloofd te vertellen wat er aan de hand was. Enkel niet wanneer. Ongerust kijk ik terug uit het raam. Hij kon me lang laten wachten op een antwoord. Ik schud met mijn hoofd om de negatieve gedachten uit me te schudden en richt mijn aandachtig terug op mijn mail.

Mijn vingers vliegen over de toetsen en geven haar een beschrijving van mijn leven. Ik vertel alles maar laat het vampier gedeelte weg. Ze was een goede vriendin maar hoefde niet alles te weten, denk ik glimlachend. Na een half uur klik ik op de knop verzenden en sluit de laptop af.

_AN:_

_Als ik geen schat ben ^^ _

_Speciaal _voor jou lovetoread87, en dank je voor je fantastische reviews ^^


	6. 5 Darkness approching

**Hoofdstuk 5**

**Darkness approching.**

De week na mijn ongelukkige zaterdag ging snel voorbij. Tom leek wel altijd in mijn buurt te zijn, ook wanneer ik het niet verwachtte. Mike keek nog altijd met bange en verbaasde ogen naar Tom wanneer die zich lachend bij me voegde. 's Middags zaten we nu op een aparte tafel, ik en Tom. Maar ik werd nog altijd misselijk onder de vragende blikken van zijn familie, waar ik dus nog altijd niet tegen had gesproken.

Tom werd op dinsdagavond voorgesteld aan mijn moeder. Ze spreekt nog altijd over hem. 'Zo een beleefde jongen. Hij is zo knap. En jij noemde hem wel nog arrogant. Als ik jouw leeftijd was.' Zo bleef ze maar doordrammen. En ik bleef herhalen dat we enkel vrienden waren. Wat me telkens moeilijker viel. Aangezien mijn hart sneller bleef slaan wanneer ik bij hem was.

Miley was dan weer in de wolken over mijn vriendschap met Tom. 'Het zal echt niet lang meer duren eer jullie een koppel zijn. Jij en de knapste jongen van school. Heb je de jaloerse blikken als gezien. Of zijn het verbaasde blikken… Het is zo moeilijk uit te maken aangezien iedereen verschillende blikken geeft. Waarom kan de menigte nu geen gezamenlijke mening hebben?' Zo bleef ze doorratelen tijdens onze gezamenlijke lessen en wanneer we samen waren. Lesley echter keek me met een dodelijke blik aan. Volgens Miley kwam dat omdat ik haar 'grote liefde' afnam.

Mike was grappig, en ik moest dan ook vaak mijn lach in houden. Wanneer Tom in de buurt was leek hij onder de indruk en soms bang. Maar wanneer hij er niet was vecht hij om mijn aandacht. Alsof er een of andere competitie aan de hand was waar ik geen weet van heb.

Met een vrolijk vrij gevoel rijd ik vrijdagmiddag naar huis. Het was paasvakantie en dat betekend dus 2 weken vakantie. Met een glimlach rijd ik de oprit op. Gelukkig was er toch 1 vakantie gelijk aan Belgie en dat was juist degene die ik nog kon meemaken.

Tom had ik niet meer gezien sinds de middag maar ik verwachte wel dat hij nog eens binnenkwam. Sinds maandag had hij er de gewoonte van gemaakt elke avond nog eens langs te komen. Hij keek dan altijd aandachtig naar het bos in de tuin en speurde dan aandachtig de woonkamer rond. Mijn moeder was dan meestal in de buurt en mijn slaapkamer was dan verboden terrein. Zeker met een jongen. En hoewel ze dan meestal in de keuken zat hield ze ons goed in het oog. Dat merkte ik aan de commentaar die ze meestal later aan me gaf. Het was niet echt commentaar eerder haar eigen mening over de onderwerpen waar Tom en ik het over hadden.

Vrolijk smijt ik mijn rugzak in de hoek van mijn kamer en neem mijn boek van het nachtkastje. Gretig laat ik me op het bed vallen en blader snel naar de pagina waar ik het gisteren had gelaten.

Met een kreun en mijn armen boven me uitstrekkend word ik wakker. Ik heb nog geen zin om mijn ogen te openen en luister naar de geluiden in huis. In de verte hoor ik het geluid van mam, die ergens in de verte loopt te zingen. Misschien wel op het einde van de gang, denk ik. En mijn gok bleek juist want enkele tellen later hoor ik haar lichte voetstappen op de trap. Je hoorde het altijd wanneer er iemand op die versleten trap liep. Hij piept en kraakt bij elke stap je zet. Mijn gezicht vertrekt in een grimas wanneer ik het bekende geluid van regen hoor. Met mijn ogen nog tot spleetjes getrokken gooi ik de deken van me af. Ik wrijf met een geeuw de slaap uit mijn ogen en ga dan zelf rechtzitten. Met in elke hand een deel van het gordijn trek ik het open. En ben niet verrast. Het regent inderdaad. Maar of je dit nog gewoon regen kon noemen. Ik vroeg me dit dan ook luidop af. "Is dit nog gewoon regen?" Het water valt zo erg naar beneden dat je evengoed in een waterval kan gaan staan.

Mijn gezicht vertrekt in een grimas en ik draai me om naar de deur. Met snelle lichte stappen huppel ik de trap af. Zelfs het slechte weer kan mijn goede humeur niet verbrodden vandaag. Het is vakantie en niets mag dit verpesten vandaag.

Wanneer ik de keuken binnenkom is mijn moeder nog steeds aan het zingen. "Goedemorgen mam."

"Goedemorgen Liesbet. Heb je goed geslapen?" Vraagt ze, haar zingen stakend.

"Hm…" Antwoord ik afwezig, buigend over mijn kom cornflakes.

Mijn moeder, die geleund tegen het aanrecht stond, draait zich om en plaats haar leeg glas op het aanrecht.

Ik let niet meer op haar en staar naar de achterkant van de cornflakes doos. Ik maak dan ook een klein sprongetje wanneer ze me een kus op de wang geeft.

"Ik ga ervan door. Tegen de namiddag ben ik terug. Je kunt wel voor jezelf zorgen, éh Liesbet." Ik knik – aangezien mijn mond vol is – en glimlach naar haar wanneer ze door de achterdeur naar buiten wipt. Ze zwaait nog eens door het raam en slaat dan de hoek om.

Mijn hart stopt met slaan wanneer ik zijn stem achter me hoor. Maar ik maak wel een sprong van schrik en laat de kom – die ik aan het afwassen was – uit mijn handen vallen. Hij was zo stil binnengekomen dat ik hem onmogelijk kon gehoord hebben. Tom grist, met zijn snelle reflexen, de kom vast net voor hij de grond raakt. "Sorry, ik wou je echt niet doen schrikken." Ik glimlach naar hem en houd mijn hand op mijn hart. "Och, je moet je hart niet proberen de bedaren. Eerder in leven proberen kloppen." Mompelt hij op mijn reactie. Ik zucht diep en laat het water uit de gootsteen lopen.

"Is er iets?" Zijn stem klinkt ongerust bij het horen van mijn zucht. Ik schud mijn hoofd en kijk hem dan verwonderd aan. "Waarom ben jij niet doorweekt?" "Hoezo?"

"Het is echt aan het stortregenen buiten. En zelfs al heb je aan je immens snelle tempo gelopen, je kunt niet tussen de druppels door rennen Tom." Ik plaats als een strenge moeder mijn handen op mijn heupen. Hij grinnikt. "Oké Lies, je hebt me betrapt. Je bent nog opmerkzamer dan ik dacht. Ik was boven." Mijn mond valt open, dat antwoord had ik niet verwacht. "Boven?" Stoot ik uit in een zacht gefluister.

"Ja, ik was hier aangekomen toen je nog sliep. Ik ben door je raam geklommen en gewacht tot je alleen was. Lang voordat het regende." Ik knijp mijn ogen samen en bekijk hem onderzoekend. "Waarom?"

Hij haalt zijn schouders op en speelt met een appel. "Ik verveel me 's nachts."

"Doe je dat dan vaker?" Mijn stem is een toon hoger dan normaal. Hij merkt het en grinnikt terug. "Nee hoor." "Je liegt." Ik smijt de handdoek – waar ik nog mee in mijn handen stond – richting Tom. "Hoe lang al?" Vraag ik aangezien hij geen aanstoot neemt op de handdoek en die gewoon achter zich legt. Hij haalt zijn schouders op en gooit de appel van zijn ene hand naar zijn andere. "Een week. Misschien iets langer." Mijn mond valt terug open van verbazing en ik blijf hem ongelovig aanstaren. "Je doet dat de laatste vaak." En hij wijst met de appel in zijn hand naar me. "Wat?" "Je mond laten opvallen. Verbaas ik je dan zoveel?" Hij glimlacht en bijt in de appel. Hij kijkt me afwachtend aan en kauwt afwezig op de appel. Ineens stopt hij met kauwen en kijkt terug naar de appel in zijn hand. Hij vloekt. "Waarom deed ik dat nu?"

Hij haast zich naar de vuilbak en smijt de appel erin samen met de inhoud uit zijn mond. Wanner hij zich terug naar mijn omdraait sta ik met mijn lippen op elkaar geperst en probeer mijn lach in te houden. "Het is niet grappig." Ik verlies het gevecht met mezelf en barst in lachen uit. "Een klein beetje dan." De glimlach verschijnt terug op zijn gezicht. "Als mevrouw Derover uitgelachen is, zou ze dan zo vriendelijk zijn om zich klaar te maken voor vertrek." Tom praat op een belachelijk beleefd toontje waardoor ik nog niet onmiddellijk stop met lachen. "Komaan, Lies ga je nu gaan klaarmaken. Straks is de dag al voorbij." Mijn nieuwsgierigheid was geprikkeld. "Waar gaan we naartoe?"

Hij glimlacht en staat plots vlak bij me. Mijn hart stopt terug met kloppen, iets wat het de laatste vaak deed. Tom merkt het en trekt een grimas. Hij vond het niet leuk als mijn hart stopte met kloppen. Het ritmische geluid kalmeerde hem altijd, beweerde hij. Hij stond dicht bij me en ik merkte dat ik deze keer zelf niet meer ademde. Teder plaats hij zijn koude hand op mijn wang en wrijft er terug over met zijn duim. "Is een verassing. En hoe sneller je klaar bent hoe sneller we er zijn." Ik knik en haast me de keuken uit. Spurt de trap op en neem grote passen naar mijn kamer.

Het kan niet veel langer dan 10 minuten later zijn als ik terug de trap afdender. Ik draai naar links kijk met mijn hoofd om de hoek de keuken in, die verlaten is. Dus draai ik me maar naar rechts, de woonkamer in. Tom staat voor het raam die op de tuin uitkijkt. Hij verbaast me nog altijd dat hij zo stil als een standbeeld kan zijn. Ik vergeet dit trekje vaak van vampiers. Hij had me natuurlijk horen binnenkomen, aangezien vampiers een supergehoor hebben, en draait zich om voor ik iets kan zeggen. Ik zie nog snel zijn bezorgde blik voor hij me aan kijkt en die verbergt. Voor ik er naar kan vragen leid hij mijn gedachten af. "Dan vertrekken we." Ik knik enkel, niet helemaal gerustgesteld. In de gang wacht hij geduldig en ik sta twijfelend voor het rek met schoenen. Ik neem het ene paar in mijn handen en kijk dan nog eens twijfelend naar nog een ander paar. Ik hoor hoe Tom achter me zucht. "Doe gewoon die Allstars aan. Dat past mooi onder een jeansbroek." Ik geef hem een dankbare glimlach en buk me om ze aan te trekken.

Bij de laatste strik hoor ik de deur al opengaan. "Wacht, ik heb nog geen jas." Tom stond al in de deuropening. "Geen nood, heb ik al." Hij houdt mijn jas voor me op. "Dank je." "Ik heb haast." Zegt hij enkel. Waar zouden we toch naartoe gaan dat hij zoveel haast heeft? Ik sla de deur achter me dicht en blijf op het pad staan. "Ik heb niets aan mam geschreven." "Ik heb dat wel." Hij glimlacht naar me en neemt mijn hand. Mijn hart slaat een slag over. Hij had me niet echt meer aangeraakt sinds vorige zaterdag. Zijn koude hand voelde zo onbekend en vertrouwd aan. Hij trekt me mee achter zich aan. "Gaat je hart dat nu blijven doen?" Ik merk dat het terug was gestopt met slaan. "Zolang jij me blijft verassen wel." Hij draait zich lachend naar me om. "Ik zal me dan maar klaar houden voor een reanimatie zeker?" Ik lach me met zijn grap en hij trekt me verder de straat in. "Ik sta een beetje verder geparkeerd. Het mocht niet opvallen voor je moeder." Zegt hij verontschuldigend wanneer ik in de verte de schitterende zilveren Volvo al opmerk. Vlinders fladderen door mijn buik als zijn hand me dichter tegen hem aan drukt. Ik kijk naar hem op en hij kijkt behoedzaam om zich heen. Wat was er toch aan de hand? Hij kijkt op me neer en glimlacht, een stralende glimlach waardoor ik mijn onbehagen onmiddellijk vergeet.

De weg vliegt voorbij en het is stil in de auto. Het enige geluid is afkomstig van de radio die op een laag volume speelt. Ik probeer onopvallend naar Tom te kijken. Zijn gezicht stond gespannen en het was duidelijk dat hij niet op de weg lette. Hij dacht ergens over na of was verdiept in iets. Wat het ook was, het was ernstig. Aangezien hij niet op de weg lette deed ik dat wel. Ik speurde die af, ook al had ik geen idee waar we heen gingen. Als er dan een gevaar was kon ik hem er nog altijd op wijzen. "Adem Lies." Ik schrik op van zijn woorden, maar doe wat hij zegt. Ik had zelf niet gemerkt dat mijn ademhaling was gestopt tot hij me erop wees. Zo diep in gedachten moet hij niet verzonken zijn als hij zelf die merkte. Of was hij zo ernstig op mij gefocust, voor 1 of andere reden. Misschien was alles wel mijn verbeelding. Een souveniertje van mijn stress omdat ik niet wist waar we heen gingen. "Waar gaan we heen?" Probeer ik terug.

Hij glimlacht terug en ik lijk hem terug te halen van zijn sombere gedachten. Wat die dan ook waren. "Ik denk dat je het nu wel mag weten. Er is toch geen weg terug." Ik slik luidruchtig. Hij glimlacht ondeugend, als een klein jongetje dat kattenkwaad uithaalt. "Nerveus?" Tuurlijk was ik nerveus. En dat was niet enkel omdat hij terug zo mysterieus deed, wat hij niet meer had gedaan sinds ik het geheim wist. Ik werd er zelf misselijk van en het zou waarschijnlijk niet lang duren voor mijn ontbijt terug naar boven kwam.

Ik houd mijn hoofd schuin en kijk hem aan met een blik die duidelijk maakt dat ik het niet grappig meer vind. Hoe graag ik hem ook had en hoe moeilijk het ook was om weg te blijven. Hij was en bleef een arrogante jongen. "Oké dan. We gaan naar mijn familie. Ontspan maar Lies." Verbaasd kijk ik terug door de vooruit. Hij let op de weg en ik merk dat we Putsborough uit rijden. Dat had ik niet verwacht. Hij dacht dat het me nu kalmer zou maken, maar het tegendeel is waar. Ik werd er enkel nog nerveuzer van en werd nu echt misselijk. "Ze gaan je echt niet opeten Lies." "Ik dacht dat je niet kon voelen wat ik voelde." Geef ik als weerwoord. "Nee, maar ik raak er wel goed in je gezicht te lezen. En dat ziet nu redelijk bleek en je ogen staan ongerust." Kwaad klap ik de zonneklep naar beneden en staar in de spiegel. Ik zag echt niet zo bleek als hij beweerde en mijn blauwe ogen stonden echt niet zo bang. Met een klop sla ik het terug dicht. "Ik ben niet zo ongerust als je beweert." Hij lacht. "Ik wist niet dat je zo opvliegend was." Ik pers mijn lippen op elkaar. Het klopte niet. Waarom viel ik nu zo uit. Ik was totaal niet opvliegend van karakter maar hij scheen dit telkens bij me boven te halen. Mijn adem stokt terug in mijn keel wanneer Tom afslaat en een lange oprit oprijd. Zijn rechterhand verlaat het stuur en vind mijn hand. Hij geeft er een zacht kneepje in en houd het vast. "Als ze iets durven doen, wat ik betwijfel, dan kom ik er wel tussen." Zijn stem klinkt oprecht en stelt me gerust. Hoewel ik niet dacht dat ze me gingen opeten – zoals hij het noemde – was ik toch nerveus. Ik ben altijd nerveus wanneer ik nieuwe mensen ontmoet. Maar dit waren geen gewone mensen. Mijn hart begint voor de verandering sneller te slaan. Tom stopt de wagen en kijkt me onderzoekend aan. "Dat is eens iets anders."

Ik glimlach naar hem en kijk achter hem naar het kolossale huis. "Nou, dit is het dan." Hij laat mijn hand los en stapt uit de wagen. Het duurt me een paar seconden voor ik het besef heb ook uit de wagen te stappen. Ik stap om de wagen heen, naar Tom die ondertussen al bij de voordeur was. Hij steekt zijn hand uit naar me en opent de deur. Ik haast me naar hem en toe en grijp zijn hand. Hij trekt me mee in de schaduwen van het huis. Uit de regen die nog steeds uit de lucht viel.

Met een bonzend hart volg ik hem door de kleine brede gang. In de linkermuur is er een boog die uitmond in een grote woonkamer. Er staat een groot plasma televisiescherm met twee grote witte zetels en daarnaast nog een kleine witte zetel voor 1 persoon. De muren zijn in een licht beige kleur geschilderd en er ligt een tapijt in ongeveer dezelfde kleur onder de zetels. Het plasma tv rust op een grote, van lichte kleur, houten blok. Met aan de rechterkant een grote groene plant en aan de linkerkant een beeld van een vrouw die danst. Tom trekt me mee de twee treden op. Daar staat een grote lange tafel van een donkere kleur hout. De stoelen eromheen hebben een hoge leuning en zijn met leer omgeven. Hij had nog steeds mijn hand vast, wat me wel geruststelde, en kijkt zoekend rond. "Ik ben er." Zegt hij op een normaal volume, alsof hij tegen mij praat. Maar ik heb de boeken genoeg gelezen om te beseffen dat iedereen hier in huis dit waarschijnlijk kan horen. Tom draait zich waardoor ik moet meedraaien, aangezien hij mijn hand niet loslaat. Waar ik eigenlijk niet kan tegen protesteren. Hij kijkt wachtend naar de boog waar wij enkele minuten geleden ook doorkwamen. Kennelijk wachtend op de voetstappen die ik nog niet kon horen. Ik draai me nog eens nieuwsgierig om naar de gesloten houten deur op het einde van de kamer.

"Edith." Klinkt Tom zijn vrolijke begroeting en ik draai me terug om, om nog steeds niemand te zien. Ik kijk niet begrijpend naar Tom. "Het is Edith die opkomst is. Er is niemand anders in huis. Ik begrijp enkel niet waarom ze op menselijke snelheid stapt." Zijn voorhoofd rimpelt een beetje wanneer hij fronst. Even later hoor ik ook lichte voetstappen over de trap en verschijnt er een klein meisje in de boog. Juist Edith, denk ik wanneer ik me haar gezicht herinner. Met het haar dat leek op zwart maar net geen zwart was golvend over haar schouders. Ondanks de regen en de kou draagt ze een zwart kleedje, dat ongeveer dezelfde kleur had van haar haren.

Ze glimlacht vriendelijk naar me en haar goudbruine ogen glinsteren. "Fijn om je te ontmoeten Lies. Ik ben Edith, maar dat zei Tom al. Als je de rest hebt ontmoet moet je straks eens echt me mee gaan. Ik heb al iets fantastisch voor je ontworpen, maar ben niet helemaal zeker van je maten." Ik glimlach naar haar en kijk dan smekend naar Tom. Hij negeert me, maar ik weet zeker dat hij de blik heeft gezien. "Waarom liep je op menselijke snelheid?" Vraagt hij aan Edith. "Ik wou haar niet bang maken." "Ze is wel meer gewend." Hierbij geeft hij een kneepje in mijn hand, hoewel ik geen idee heb waarvoor. "Waar is de rest?" Vraagt hij. Edith blijft bij de boog rondhangen, ver genoeg van me. Waarschijnlijk wou ze me niet bang maken. Edith haar ogen kijken me even aan en daarna terug naar Tom. Ze begint op topsnelheid te praten, iets wat enkel vampiers kunnen. Ik versta maar enkele woorden maar kan er verder niets uit op maken. "Bos, Bill, Jordan, nacht, grens." Wanneer ze zwijgt staart Tom kwaad voor zich en knijpt steviger in mijn hand. Edith ziet de beweging en draait onmiddellijk haar hoofd om me lachend aan te kijken. "Misschien wil je wel gaan zitten. Tom vergeet vaak dat mensen niet zo lang kunnen rechtstaan." Voor ik kan antwoorden schiet Tom in beweging en verplaats zich naar de zetel. Hij ploft neer en trekt me naast zich. Zijn woedende uitdrukking verdwijnt niet en maakt me ongerust. Edith blijft twijfelend in de boog staan. Duidelijk opzoek naar iets om de spanning te doen omslaan. "Misschien is nu wel het moment. Ik haal de lintmeter en mijn laptop. Zo terug." Ik hoor de wind zich verplaatsen wanneer ze op onmenselijke snelheid zich verplaatst. "Wat is er?" Ik staar Tom indringend aan.

"Bill wil je niet ontmoeten." Ik kijk hem nog geringe tijd aan tot Edith terug is. Hij vertelde me maar de halve waarheid. Dat was niet de reden waarom hij zo van streek was, en niet de reden waarom hij meer in mijn hand kneep. "Zo." Zei ze vrolijk. Ze ging naast me zitten met de laptop op haar schoot. Ik werp nog een onderzoekende blik op Tom, die roerloos voor zich uitstaart, en draai me terug naar Edith. Ze opent een document en begint me allerlei kleren te tonen. Haar enthousiasme doet me mijn knagend gevoel van onrust en Tom vergeten. Gretig buigen we ons beiden over de ontwerpen heen en bespreken de details. Na even legt ze de laptop weg en staat op. "Laten we eerst eens kijken of ik je maten goed heb gegokt." Ik ga rechtstaan en wil me draaien, maar merk dat iets me tegenhoud. Tom had mijn hand nog stevig vast. Ik trek er een paar keer aan, maar hij lijkt mijn zielige poging niet te merken. Vertwijfeld kijk ik terug naar Edith, waar ik me vreemd genoeg goed op mijn gemak bij voel. Ze kwam op me over als een vriendin die ik al jaren kende. Ze beet even op haar lip en bekijkt de situatie. "Tom?" vraagt ze dan. Hij reageert niet en blijft staren naar het punt voor zich, waar hij de laatste 15 minuten ook naar staarde. Met de meter in haar handen kijkt ze me verbaasd aan. "Heeft hij al iets tegen jou gezegd?" "Enkel toen ik vroeg wat er is. Dat Bill me niet wil ontmoeten zei hij. Sindsdien is hij zo." Ik draai me naar Tom toe. "Tom, laat me eens los wil je. En hou op met dat enge gedrag. Je maakt ons beiden bang." Ik wist dat deze aanpak beter ging werken dan bezorgde woorden. Hij knippert met zijn ogen en kijkt me aan. "Waar ga je naartoe?" "Nergens, ik wil me enkel draaien zodat Edith mijn maten kan opnemen. Weet je zeker dat het gaat?" Hij laat afwezig mijn hand los en knikt. Edith kijkt me verbaasd aan. "Hoe wist je dat vittende toon ging werken?" Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Intuïtie zeker."

We schrikken beiden van Tom die plots rechtstaat. "Kun je even op haar letten Edith? Ik ben zo terug." "Tuurlijk." Zegt ze met grote ogen, duidelijk geschrokken. "Je weet dat ze hier veilig is Tom." Hij knikt afwezig en kijkt me aan. "Vind je het erg? Ik moet ergens naartoe. Ik kom terug. Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken." Ik knik enkel, nog te verbaasd om te antwoorden. Nog verbaasder ben ik wanneer hij naar voren buigt en een vluchtige kus op mijn wang plaats. Mijn adem stokt en mijn hart stopt terug met slaan. Dat brengt hem terug uit zijn wazige toestand. Hij lacht terug. "Ik zal je ooit toch nog eens moeten reanimeren." Hij wrijft nog een keer met zijn koude vinger over mijn wang en is dan weg. Ik voel de wind nog op mijn gezicht door zijn snelheid.

Edith perst haar lippen op elkaar en ik zie hoe ze twijfelt wat ze moet doen. Ze lijkt voor een optie te kiezen. "Goed draai je eens naar me om." Ze plaats de meter om mijn middel en richt haar aandacht op mijn maten. Een gelukkige kreet ontsprong haar telkens ze het goed had geraden. Beiden negeerden we Tom zijn gedrag.

We zaten terug over de laptop gebogen. Ik had mijn schoenen uit en zat met knieën opgetrokken in de zetel, leunend op Edith haar schouders. Ze was zo hard als steen maar voelde toch veilig aan. Veilig voor iets wat ik boven me voelde zweven en waar ik wist dat Tom van op de hoogte was. Ik wees telkens op kleren waar ik iets aan zou aanpassen. Edith was dolblij met mijn enthousiasme die ze, naar eigen zeggen, nog met niemand anders had gehad. Ik schrik wanneer Edith iemand begroet, die ik zelf nog niet hoorde aankomen. "Hey, Gustav en Alison." Even later stonden er twee mensen achter ons.

Gustav was maar even groot als Edith en heeft kort blond haar. Hij kijkt me glimlachend aan. "Hoi, Edith. Aangenaam Liesbet." Hij krijgt een por van Alison. "Au." Hoewel het waarschijnlijk geen pijn deed. "Juist, Lies. Sorry." Hij grinnikt verontschuldigend. Alison was maar even groot als Gustav en had kort stijl haar van een gouden kleur. "Aangenaam Lies. Ik hoop dat Edith je niet teveel verveeld heeft met haar ontwerpen." Ze werpt een bezorgde blik op de laptop en Edith werpt een geërgerde blik achter zich.

"Nee hoor, ik vind het zelf leuk. En leuk jullie ook te ontmoeten."

Alison loopt – op menselijke snelheid – om de zetel heen en gaat naast Edith zitten. "Heb je honger?" Klinkt de vraag van Gustav. Ik draai me terug naar hem, niet goed wetend wat te antwoorden. "Tuurlijk heeft ze honger. Het is middag, en mensen hebben vaker voedsel nodig dan wij. Gustav in plaats van haar verlegen te maken zou je beter iets gaan koken. Ik wed dat je toch staat te trappelen van ongeduld." Edith kijkt niet op van haar scherm wanneer ze antwoord. Ik had naar haar gekeken toen ze aan het praten was en glimlach nu verlegen naar Gustav. Hij leek het niet erg te vinden en ging – in een onmens tempo – naar de keuken. "Geen nood." Hoorde ik hem zeggen. "Ik heb een nieuw recept gevonden. Je vindt het vast lekker." Ik had mijn hoofd in de richting van de bruine deur gedraaid wanneer Gustav sprak en merkte dus niet de kleine conversatie aan mijn linkerkant. Ik merkte het pas wanneer ik mijn hoofd terug draaide en Alison plots haar mond hield. Snel draai ik mijn hoofd richting de laptop en doe alsof ik de niets gemerkt heb. Ik was fout daarnet. Het is niet enkel Tom die iets voor me achterhoud, het is de hele familie.

Ik voelde me toch – vreemd genoeg – op mijn gemak bij deze mensen. Ik zou zelfs bijna hun nieuwsgierige blikken uit de eetzaal vergeten. Het leken zo andere mensen hier in hun huis. En op een vreemde manier voelde ik me veilig bij de vampiers. Terwijl elk mens met verstand dat niet zou vinden. Maar ik was natuurlijk een geval apart. Maar niet de eerste, denk ik glimlachend. Als Tom de waarheid had gesproken dan zijn mijn favoriete boeken ook waarheid. Dat wil zeggen dat er 1 mens op deze aardbol was die even gek als ik ben was. Edith richt mijn aandacht terug op een collectie die ze voor Tom aan het ontwerpen is en Alison bladdert lusteloos door een tijdschrift.

Marissa, een vriendelijke vrouw van eind de twintig met krullend blond haar en vriendelijke ogen, komt de woonkamer binnen wanneer ik net Gustav zijn bereiding uitprobeer. Haar gezicht stond gespannen wanneer ze door de boog kwam maar na een blik op mij veranderde die in een vrolijk ontspannen gezicht. Gustav stond naast mijn stoel – hij had mijn bord aan het hoofd van de grote tafel geplaatst – en wachtte op mijn reactie. "En?" vroeg hij nadat Marissa me begroet had. "Wat denk je? Teveel gekruid? Ik wist het!" Ik had nog geen woord gezegd. Gustav trok deze conclusie. Hij was zo sociaal dat ik begon te twijfelen aan Tom zijn woorden. Had hij niet gezegd dat Gustav bescheiden en verlegen was? "Nee, echt. Gustav het is heel lekker. Goed gedaan." Ik zou zweren dat als hij menselijk was er een rode blos over Gustav zijn wangen was getrokken. "Echt? Ik ben blij dat iemand eens hier van mijn kookkunsten proeft. Je moet vaker langskomen. Ik heb nog zoveel recepten die ik aan je wil voorstellen."

"Gustav, laat dat meisje nu eens rustig eten." Marissa sprak haar vermaning liefdevol uit. De rest van de middag bekeek Edith nog een paar ontwerpen met me. Gustav liet me tussendoor proeven wat ik maar wou proeven. Marissa stelde me vragen over mijn leven in Belgie en leek erg geïnteresseerd in het land. En daarna koos Alison een film uit waar we naar keken. De middag vloog om en ik voelde me echt goed bij deze mensen.

Maar toen ik naar de film keek en mij niet echt concentreerde voelde ik het knagende gevoel van onrust. Waar was Tom? En Bill? En Georg? De luchtige sfeer die deze middag in de kamer hing zakte ineen. Ik voelde het maar deed alsof ik het niet merkte. Ongemerkt kon ik naar de gezichten om me heen kijken. De meesten stonden gespannen en waren erg waakzaam. Marissa echter keek verdrietig en meelevend. Wat helemaal niet bij de film paste aangezien het een komedie was. Het gevoel dat ik de enige was die niet op de hoogte was van 'het geheim' maakte me nerveus. Het was ook alsof ze al de hele middag extra hard hun best deden mij geruststellen en mij te doen geloven dat er niets aan de hand is. Ik besloot dat ik het maar aan 1 persoon rechtuit zou te durven vragen en blijven staan op dat punt om een antwoord te krijgen. Dus wachtte ik op Tom. Edith naast me had een horloge aan haar pols. Ik probeer er stiekem een blik op te werpen. Het was al 4 uur. Tom was weggegaan in de ochtend. Ongerustheid knaagde aan me en zorgde ervoor dat mijn maag draaide en keerde. Mijn hart klopte ook sneller en ik voelde sporadisch de blikken op me. Ik hield mijn ogen op het scherm gericht en deed alsof ik het niet zag. Vanbinnen vloekte ik dat elke vampier mijn hartslag zo goed kon horen.

Van schrik spring ik omhoog in de zetel. Het geluid van mijn gsm gaat af. Edith werpt een bezorgde blik op me, net als Marissa. Ik glimlach en haal de gsm uit mijn zak. "Ik schrok dat is alles." "Hallo." Ik neem op. "Lies? Waar ben je?" Klinkt de ongeruste stem van mijn moeder. "Hoi mam. Ik ben nog altijd bij Tom thuis. Had hij geen briefje laten liggen? Ik had hem nog gevraagd of er iets lag en hij zweerde dat hij een briefje had geschreven." "Ja, er ligt er eentje. Maar er stond op dat je tegen de middag wel terug zou zijn. Maar het is niets. Je mag daar nog wat blijven zolang je die mensen niet tot een last bent. Ik was gewoon ongerust en wou weten waar je was." "Oké mam. Ik kom waarschijnlijk naar huis zodra Tom terug is." "Is goed lieverd. Ik wou je gewoon laten weten dat ik vanavond niet thuis ben. Er is een collega in het ziekenhuis ziek geworden. En ze heeft gevraagd of ik haar shift overneem. Het is de avondshift. Ik moet binnen een half uurtje vertrekken. Ik wou niet dat je ongerust zou zijn over mij. Waar woont Tom ergens? Niet dat het iets uitmaakt, ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig lieverd." "Ow, mam. Ik heb eigenlijk geen idee. Je weet dat ik nergens mijn weg vind, en ik heb er deze keer zelf niet opgelet." Ik hoor hoe ze lacht. "Is niets lieverd. Nog veel plezier. Ik zie je morgen wel." "Oké, dag mam." "Dag Liesbet." Ik verbreek de verbinding en kijk naar de mensen om me heen. Ik had half verwacht dat ze nieuwsgierig naar me zouden kijken, maar ze keken allemaal naar het beeldscherm. Juist, denk ik terug bij mezelf. Wanneer ik de gsm terug in mijn zak stop. Met hun supergehoor konden ze waarschijnlijk goed het gesprek volgen.

Er gaat een half uur voorbij. De film was geëindigd en we zaten nu in stilte. Iedereen leek te wachten op de terugkeer van de anderen. Alison was de eerste die terug sprak, en waarschijnlijk de eerste die de gespannen stilte opmerkt. Ik herinner me dat Tom zei dat ze erg oplettend was. "Lukt het goed om je aan te passen, Lies?" Het was waarschijnlijk de eerste vraag die in haar opkwam. Marissa kijkt ook verbaasd naar Alison. Die haalt – in een onmenselijk snelle beweging – haar schouders op, of ik denk toch dat het dat was. Ik hoefde niet te antwoorden op die vraag want Tom stond plots achter me. Ik schrik, voor de zoveelste keer vandaag, wanneer ik zijn stem hoor. De rest had hem waarschijnlijk horen aankomen. Ze hoefden me ook niet te waarschuwen. "Kom Lies, we gaan door." Ik draai me verbaasd naar hem om. Zijn normaal goudbruine ogen hadden nu terug de zwarte koele kleur. Onrust schiet door me heen als een bliksemstraal. Zijn ogen waren niet meer zwart geweest sinds mijn eerste dag. Het grapje, dat ik van plan was te maken, blijft steken in mijn keel wanneer ik met grote ogen naar zijn gezicht kijk. Geen grote ogen van angst, die voelde ik niet bij Tom. Maar grote ogen van ongerustheid. De zin die op mijn lippen lag vergeet ik direct. 'Je moet het echt eens afleren mij te besluipen, of je reanimeren zal nog sneller moeten gebeuren dan je denkt.' Het zou grappig geweest zijn als niet iedereen plots in paniek was. Paniek die ze met veel zorg probeerden te verbergen. Ik was niet de enige die opmerkte hoe zwart Tom zijn ogen waren. "Tom, als er iets is. Is ze misschien veiliger hier?" Zei Marissa al voor ik maar de tijd had te reageren. Hij schudt zijn hoofd en kijkt me terug aan. "Ben je klaar, Lies?" Ik trek me uit mijn trance en buk me om mijn schoenen aan te doen. Zelf gebukt merk ik de blikken die worden uitgedeeld.

Snel sta ik op en loop om de zetel heen. "Het was heel leuk om jullie te ontmoeten." Het lukt me een glimlach op mijn lippen te krijgen. Voor iemand ook kan antwoorden heeft Tom mijn hand vast en stapt naar de boog.

Ik knipper twee keer met mijn ogen wanneer ik plots zijn evenbeeld daar opmerk. Die snelheid van hun leek weer iets te zijn waar ik niet aan kon wennen. Bill zijn aanblik boezemde me echter wel angst in. Zijn ogen hadden niet meer de zachte goudbruine kleur als de rest van zijn familie. Het was hetzelfde koude zwart als Tom.

Tom merkt Bill op en trekt me iets dichter tegen zich aan, waardoor ik naar adem hap.

De rest van het gezin komt rond ons staan, waardoor er een kleine cirkel wordt gevormd. "Echt waar Tom, ik ben het beu om ons leven te riskeren voor een mens!"

"Bill, ik ben je egoïsme meer dan beu. Ik leef er al eeuwen mee en heb dat altijd goed gekund. Maar deze keer gaat het te ver!" Schreeuwt Tom terug. Hij heeft zijn krachten niet nodig om te voelen wat Bill voelt. Het straalt van hem af. Afkeer voor mij, woede voor Tom. Hoewel de rest van de familie me geen angst gaf, gaf Bill me dat wel.

Ik stond daar voelde hoe er een gesprek werd gevoerd waar ik geen flauw idee van had. Voelde hoe mijn voorgevoel juist was en er inderdaad iets aan de hand was. Voelde hoe Tom schreeuwde tegen Bill en mij verder achter zich trok en hoe Bill luider terug schreeuwde. Het leek zo onecht naast de luchtigheid en vrolijkheid van de middag.


	7. 6 Our solemn hour

**Hoofdstuk 6**

**Solemn hour **

Mijn hart gaat als een razende te keer. Tom en Bill roepen nog steeds naar elkaar. Uit hun geschreeuw kan ik geen woorden meer onderscheiden. De familieleden proberen de situatie te bedaren. Tom knijpt steviger in mijn hand en trekt me als maar meer achter zich, klaar om me te beschermen.  
"Dus wij moeten onze levens maar riskeren voor een of andere opwelling van je? Binnen de kortste keer verlies je toch je zelfbeheersing en bijt je haar toch!"  
Tom grolt en gedraagt zich niet meer menselijk.  
"Zo heb ik jullie niet opgevoed. Bill en Tom!" Marissa haar stem klinkt zacht maar is krachtig. "Ik moet me maar laten beledigen door Mecki hier?" Bill – die nog maar weinig menselijke trekjes over had – lijkt erop naar Tom toe te vliegen. Ik miste waarschijnlijk iets, maar had geen tijd erover na te denken.  
Bill komt me razende snelheid op ons af. Het volgende moment gebeuren er verschillende dingen tegelijk. Mijn hart stopt met kloppen net als ik stop met ademhalen. Tom trekt me volledig achter zich maar blijft mijn hand vasthouden. Alison springt tussen de twee en er springen verschillende stralen blauw licht uit haar handpalmen. De ene raakt Bill waardoor hij achtervalt, de andere raakt Tom. En door Tom mij ook. De pijn is niet te harden. Ik schreeuw het uit. Dit alles gebeurde op een onmenselijk snel tempo, waar de vampiers vast gewoon aan waren. Er waren maar een paar seconden verstreken. Minieme seconden die veel hadden veranderd. Na mijn schreeuw stopt het blauwe licht onmiddellijk en is de pijn enkel een ebbend gevoel in me.  
Tom draait zich onmiddellijk naar me om, met nog steeds zwarte ogen die nu bezorgt keken.  
In een flits zie ik een grote gespierde man door de boog stormen. Zijn ogen staan gespannen maar zijn nog goudbruin. Hij heeft halflang stijl bruin haar en ik besef dat dit Georg moet zijn. Berekend kijkt Georg de kamer rond en schat de situatie in. Met enkele strenge woorden – die ik niet meer hoor – stuurt hij Bill het huis uit en komt dan op me af. Dit waren slechts ook allemaal enkele seconden. Seconden waarin het geluid rond me verstomd en de wereld zwart wordt. Het laatste waar ik in kijk zijn Tom zijn zwarte bezorgde ogen die me meenemen in een zwarte leegte.

Een irritant gebrom zoemt rond mijn oren. Er is nog steeds een stekende pijn die ervoor zorgt dat ik elk botje in mijn lichaam voel. Wat was er gebeurt? Oh, juist.

De pijn zwakt af net zoals het gebrom afzwakt. In ruil voor gebrom zijn nu stemmen hoorbaar. Gespannen ongeruste stemmen. Iets koud wrijft over mijn wang, haalt enkele verdwaalde haren uit mijn gezicht. Het duurt even voor ik merk dat het vingers zijn.

"Ik wist echt niet dat je haar vasthad Tom!" Klinkt een stem zo vrouwelijk en zacht.

"Tuurlijk had ik haar vast! Ben je een idioot Alison. Het is niet omdat wij goed bestand zijn tegen je elektriciteit dat iedereen dat is. Of ben je dat vergeten?" Deze stem herken ik. Of dacht ik toch te herkennen. Hij klonk zo anders. Ruwer, dieper, minder menselijk.

"Het was niet mijn bedoeling." Alison. Deze keer herken ik de stem. Ze klinkt gebroken en klinkt alsof ze aan het huilen is. Maar zelf in deze verdoofde toestand weet ik beter. Vampiers kunnen niet huilen, zelf al zouden ze willen. Net als ze niet kunnen slapen.

"Alison dacht dat ze ertegen bestand zou zijn. Net zoals we allen dachten. Je zei toch dat een schild was?" Deze stem herken ik niet. Ik weet wel bij wie zo een berekende diepe stem zou passen: Georg.

"Dat wil niet zeggen dat ze tegen alles beschermd is. Georg ik dacht dat je dat wel zou weten." Tom zijn stem klinkt nu bijna smekend.

Er volgt een stilte. De dichte mist waarin ik me bevind begint zich op te klaren waardoor ik me een beter beeld van de situatie kan scheppen. Ik lig neer. Tom zit naast me. Nog steeds met zijn hand mijn haren naar achteren aan het kammen.

"Ik wou echt niet…" Alison breekt midden in haar zin af. Zou Tom haar een blik hebben gegeven? Ik ben te nieuwsgierig en de mist is nu eindelijk verdwenen. Dus open ik mijn ogen. De wereld om me heen is wazig en vervormd. Ik knipper enkele keren en de wereld krijgt terug vaste vorm. Ik knipper nog eenmaal en kijk dan omhoog. Tom zijn hand wrijft nog steeds in mijn haar en zijn blik is op mijn ogen gericht. Opluchting verspreid over me wanneer ik merk dat zijn ogen terug goudbruin zijn.

"Gaat het?" Zijn stem is terug als fluweel en doordrongen van bezorgdheid. Ik knik, mijn stem nog niet vertrouwend.

Ik draai mijn hoofd naar rechts en merk dat ik nog steeds in de woonkamer ben. Tom moet me waarschijnlijk onmiddellijk in de zetel hebben gelegd. Ik voel zelf de warmte van een dekentje en merk dat er inderdaad een over me heen ligt.

Rechts van me staan een heleboel mensen. Alison en Georg had ik al gehoord, maar het bleek dat niemand nog de kamer was verlaten. Buiten Bill dan.

Ik schraap mijn keel. "Hoelang ben ik weggeweest?" Slaag ik te vragen. Mijn stem klinkt ruw en Alison schiet weg. Voor ook maar iemand antwoord is ze al terug. Ze heeft een glas water vast en wil het me geven. Tom neemt het ruw van haar af en helpt me dan recht. Wat eigenlijk niet nodig was. Dankbaar neem ik het glas aan en drink het voor de helft leeg.

"Niet lang." Antwoord Tom nog steeds met zijn hand door mijn haar halend. Alsof hij me wil blijven geruststellen. En het werkt, ik word er rustiger van.

"Het spijt me echt heel erg." Alison kijkt me bezorgd aan. Tom draait zijn ogen van me weg en werpt haar een vernietigende blik. Ik geef hem klop, hoewel hij er waarschijnlijk niets van voelt. "Be nice!" Sis ik wanneer hij verbaasd terug naar me kijk.

"Het is niets Alison. Het gaat weer." Ik glimlach naar Alison en ze is duidelijk opgelucht.

Mijn wazig gevoel neemt af en ik kan mijn omgeving terug beter in me op nemen. Gustav staat beschermend naast Alison het dichts bij me. Marissa en Georg zitten samen in de andere zetel en bespreken iets in stilte met elkaar.

Edith ontbreekt. "Edith is bij Bill." Tom had waarschijnlijk mijn zoekende blik opgemerkt. "Voel je nu goed genoeg om te gaan. Het is ondertussen al avond."

"En jij zei dat ik niet lang weg was." Ik bekijk hem beschuldigend. Hij geeft me mijn favoriete glimlach waardoor ik terug smelt. Mijn hart stopt terug met kloppen. Waardoor Tom zijn glimlach vervaagt en hij me miskeurend aankijkt. In volle onschuld haar ik mijn handen op. Hij lacht terug en buigt naar voren. Mijn adem stokt wanneer zijn koude lippen mijn voorhoofd raken. "Kom, we gaan." Zijn hand vindt de mijne en hij helpt me op mijn benen.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" Het was een hele tijd stil geweest in de auto. Hij kijkt me even aan – ik merk de twijfel in zijn ogen op – om zich dan weer op de weg te concentreren.

"Hoe voel jij je?" Mijn mond valt open.

"Ontwijk de vraag niet Tom!"

"Er is niets aan de hand." Zijn stem klinkt rustig en … iets. Enkel een randje, te klein om het eigenlijk op te merken.

"Maak dat de kat wijs! Er is echt iets aan de hand en ik denk dat ik alle recht heb om te weten wat."

Tom blijft nog even door de ruit staren verwikkeld in een of ander innerlijk conflict.

"Er zijn… vampiers. Niet zoals ik en mijn familie. Ze hebben gemerkt dat we met een mens omgaan… ik heb je al verteld dat je geur verleidelijk is. Niets om je zorgen over te maken." Hij koos zijn woorden zorgvuldig en sprak traag. Snel merkte ik dat hij een paar dingen voor me achterhield.

Het bleef stil. "Dezelfde van in het bos?" Slaag ik erin te vragen. Zijn knikje was zo kort, zo klein dat het er nauwelijks een leek.

We stoppen voor mijn huis. "Geen zorgen Lies. Wij hebben alles onder controle."

Ik kijk hem onzeker aan en verlaat dan de auto.

Wanneer ik de deur achter me dichttrek hoor ik hoe de auto de straat uitrijd. Ik zucht diep en knip het licht aan.

Piekerend begeef ik me naar de woonkamer. Met een plof val ik in de zetel. Dat was dus de reden van zijn hele gedrag. De manier hoe hij me beschermde. Niet om mij. Eigenlijk wel om mij… Maar niet de reden waar ik op hoopte. De reden waarom ik dacht dat hij niet uit mijn buurt kon blijven. Hoe kon ik nu ook denken dat hij werkelijk iets om mij zou geven? We waren niet voor elkaar gemaakt, dat zag elke vreemde.

Zijn prachtige uitstraling waar elk fotomodel een miljoen voor zou betalen. En ik met mijn simpel ordinair gezichtje. Zwart stijl haar tot op mijn schouders en fel blauwe ogen. Een klein neusje en mondje, te klein voor mijn gezicht. Alleszins dat vond ik toch. Mijn moeder dacht daar helemaal anders over. Maar elke moeder denkt zo wel over haar kind zeker?

Een sarcastische lach ontsnapt mijn lippen. Dacht ik nu werkelijk dat Tom iets voor me zou voelen? Het werd tijd dat ik eens wakker werd, ik had lang genoeg gedroomd. En maar goed op tijd ook, voor ik werkelijk iets zou beginnen voelen. Er was zelfs nu al een kleine stekende pijn op de plaats van mijn hart.

Ik trek mijn knieën op en werp mijn armen eromheen. Mijn maag draait alle kanten op.

Nu geen moment om te zitten dromen over een onmogelijke liefde. Er zit iemand achter me aan. Maar waarom?

De avond gaat aan me voorbij en ik merk het niet. Ik zit nog altijd op mijn zelfde plaats in de zetel, nu met een kussen tussen mijn armen geperst, wanneer het licht begint te flikkeren. Na twee keer is alles terug normaal. Ik knijp mijn ogen samen en open ze terug. Was dat nu mijn verbeelding? Ik werp een blik op de klok, dat rechtover me op een schoorsteenmantel staat, en merk dat het half 12 is. Ik geeuw en rek me uit. Met een plof gooi ik het kussen naar het andere eind van de zetel en spring ik op mijn benen.

Het licht flikkert terug enkele keren aan en uit. Met bange ogen staar ik ernaar. Nog eenmaal flikkert het aan om dan te doven. De duisternis omringt me nu. Roerloos blijf ik staan in de woonkamer met enkel het geluid van mijn ademhaling. Mijn ademhaling die dieper en luider klinkt. Langzaam aan neemt de duisternis plaats voor schimmen. Angstaanjagende schimmen. Komaan, doe niet flauw. Je bent thuis. Er kan je niets gebeuren hier. Ik wou dat ik mezelf kon geloven. Angstig draai ik me om naar het raam. Het raam dat uitkijkt op de tuin met daarachter het bos. De stammen staan stevig in het donker. Dikke stammen waar iemand zich gemakkelijk kan verbergen. Mijn ademhaling versnelt nog meer. Angstig knijp ik mijn handen tot vuisten. "Enkel een stroompanne. Niets om bezorgd over te zijn." Ik zeg dit luidop. Maar het helpt niet om mijn onrustige hart te bedaren. Was Tom nu maar hier, met hem in de buurt was ik nooit bang. Ik heb vaak het gevoel dat hij de hele wereld aankan. Met hem zou deze stroompanne een heel ander beeld krijgen. Misschien wel een romantisch beeld.

De treden van de trap kraakt. Iemand loopt op de trap. Ik hap naar lucht. Toch geen gewone stroompanne. Opgezet spel. Hij is hier. Hij heeft deze avond uitgezocht enkel om mij te krijgen. Hij heeft ervoor gezorgd dat het licht niet meer werkt. Tuurlijk, nu kan ik niets meer zien. En vampiers zien perfect in het donker.

Ik haast me naar de kast. Maar zo gemakkelijk zou hij me niet krijgen. Ik ga me niet laten doen. Hij zal het moment beklagen waarop hij bedacht Liesbet Derover te bijten. Mijn bloed mag dan nog zo heerlijk ruiken, hij zal moeten vechten voor hij het krijgt.

Ik bereik de kast en open de bovenste la. Op de tast vind ik de zaklamp. Ik knip de knop aan, maar het blijft donker. De batterijen zijn leeg, typisch.

Met de zaklamp stevig in mijn hand waag ik me naar de gang. Mijn hart klopt verontrustend, en hij kan het waarschijnlijk horen. Ik ga met mijn rug tegen de muur staan en draai me voorzichtig om, met mijn gezicht naar de trap. Ik speur de trap af, hopend iets te zien in de duisternis. De trap lijkt leeg en ik klem de zaklamp nog steviger in mijn hand. Hij is hier ergens, ik weet het zeker.

Ik slaak een kreet. Een koude hand op mijn arm. Ik geef mezelf geen tijd om te denken en zwaai met de zaklamp. Ik wou net de plaats raken waar een gezicht hoort te zitten of iets houd me tegen. Ik voel hoe zijn hand nu mijn pols vasthoud. Hij rukt de zaklamp uit mijn hand. Mijn plan om het hem moeilijk te maken is mislukt. Hoe kon ik ook denken dat ik enige kans maakte tegen een vampier? Angstig neem ik enkele stappen achteruit en val op de treden van de trap. Mijn hartslag bereikt nu een topsnelheid. Waarom springt hij nu niet op me af?

"Dacht je nu echt dat je een vampier kunt overwinnen met een zaklamp?"

Verbaast knipper ik met mijn ogen. "Tom?"

"Natuurlijk ben ik het." Ik hoor hoe hij lacht. "Je dacht toch niet dat ik je ontbewaakt alleen laat."

_AN: Heel erg bedankt voor de geweldige reviews!! ^^_

_Ik weet, dit hoofdstuk is een stuk korter, maar ik wou toch iets posten._

_Hopelijk vind je het leuk! ^^_


	8. 7 Alone

**Hoofdstuk 7 **

**Alone **

Bibberend met een deken om me heen zat ik naar de donkere schaduw voor me te staren. De schaduw zucht en staat gefrustreerd op.  
"Die stroompanne duurt nu toch wel lang." Weet ik uit te bibberen.  
"Hmm.." Klinkt eerst zijn afwezige antwoord. Enkele seconden later staat hij aan mijn zij en legt nog een deken (die hij op topsnelheid uit de kast op de gang heeft gehaald) om me heen. "Krijg je het nog altijd niet warm?" Klinkt de overbodige vraag.  
Als ik het warm had zou ik nu niet zitten bibberen. Ik staar hem gefrustreerd en met klapperende tanden aan.  
Hij neemt enkel stappen van me weg en ik heb onmiddellijk spijt van mijn reactie.  
"Ik neem enkel stappen weg omdat je misschien minder koud zou hebben. Vampiers zijn nu eenmaal ijskoud Lies."  
Tom verplaatst zich verder naar mijn raam en staart naar het donkere bos. Het was een maanloze nacht waardoor de nacht nog donkerde was normaal.  
"Denk je echt dat ze daar buiten zijn?"  
"Ik weet het zeker."  
Zijn antwoord maakt me nog misselijker dan ik al was. Hij richt zijn onderzoekende blik op me.  
"Je hoeft niet bang te zijn. Gustav en Alison zijn daarbuiten."  
"WAT!" Ik spring van het bed (de dekens in mijn sprong vlogen van me en bleven vergeten op het bed liggen) en neem een klein aanloopje naar Tom. In mijn haast vlieg ik tegen hem op en staar uit naar de donkere nacht. "JE LAAT JE BROER EN ZUS DAAR ALLEEN BUITEN LOPEN, VOOR MIJ!"  
Raas ik en probeer ze ondertussen, hopeloos, te zoeken in de nacht.  
Een onnodige zucht ontsnapt zijn lippen en ik voel hoe zijn koude armen om mijn middel slaan.  
"Ik heb niet ze echt niet bedreigd ofzo Lies, zoals jij lijkt te denken. Het is veiliger als ze buiten zijn. De andere vampieren zijn in de buurt."  
Hij neemt mijn gezicht tussen zijn koude handen en zorgt ervoor dat ik hem recht aankijk. Ook al zie ik enkel een donkere schim.  
"Jij bent nu familie. Niemand wil dat jou iets overkomt."  
Een sarcastische lach ontsnapt mijn lippen. "Niemand?"  
Tom heeft onmiddellijk door op wie ik het heb. "Niemand!" Sist hij terug.  
"Trouwens." Klinkt het wat zachter. "Wat is dat toch me je vanavond. Je doet ze anders."  
Ik ruk me van hem los. "Ik-doe-niet-anders-!". Met elke bonzende stap klinkt er een woord. Met een plof laat ik me terug op het bed vallen en sla beiden dekens terug om me heen.  
De donkere schim van Tom blijft roerloos aan het raam staan.  
Het blijft een hele tijd stil. Ik mokkend en in dekens gewikkeld wanhopig proberend warm te krijgen. En Tom roerloos aan het raam, in stilte genietend van mijn temperend gedrag. (Wat hij natuurlijk zijn best deed me niet te laten merken)  
"Ik had eigenlijk nooit gedacht dat je zo een temperament had."  
"Dan had je vaker met mijn moeder moeten praten. Die krijgt er naar het schijnt grijze haren van."  
Tom zijn lach weerklinkt door mijn kamer. "Ik zal haar er zeker eens achter vragen."  
Er daalt terug stilte neer.  
Na een tijd, waarin ik wat lag te doezelen maar het te koud had om te kunnen slapen, komt Tom plots van het raam los.  
"Wat?"  
"De stoompanne is gedaan." Was het enige antwoord dat ik kreeg.  
Ik hoor hoe Tom aan de verwarming prutst en even later kwam de zalige warmte van een radiator me tegemoet.  
"Het werd tijd. Een stroompanne in de winter!"  
"Hmm. Gebeurt hier wel vaker."  
"Ohneen!"  
Tom lacht terug. "Probeer nu maar wat te slapen, Lies. Ik houd wel de wacht."  
Het duurde niet lang of de warmte en Tom zijn aanwezigheid brachten me in dromenland.

Ik trek mijn knieën hoog op en sla mijn armen eromheen. Met grote blauwe ogen kijk ik gespannen naar de zwartharige jongen die als versteend uit het raam staat te kijken.

Voor de honderdste keer vraag ik me af hoe Tom me had kunnen overtuigen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en het scenario van een uur geleden speelt zich voor mijn ogen af.

_Er was precies 1 week voorbij gegaan. 1 week sinds ik bij zijn familie was geweest, 1 week sinds hij me verteld had wat er achter me zat. _

_Ik kijk op van mijn cursus en bekijk Tom. Hij was net een engel zoals hij daar op mijn bed lag. Rustig en sereen voor elke buitenstaander. Maar ik wist dat schijn bedroog. Tom was nog oplettender geworden dan normaal. Op elk vrij uurtje van de dag was hij bij me of was er iemand anders bij me. _

_In die week tijd was ik beste vriendin geworden met Edith. En hoewel ik Bill niet meer had gezien weet ik dat hij me nog steeds niet aanvaardde. Er was een woordloze overeenkomst gekomen dat ik nooit bij Bill in een kamer zou zijn. Ik had vaag gehoord dat Bill en Edith een groot conflict hadden gehad. Waarschijnlijk ging dat over mij. Dat deed mijn gemoedsrust niet veel beter en ik voelde me nog schuldiger dan ervoor. Het was tenslotte mijn schuld dat iedereen nu op pad was om me te beschermen. _

_Naast Edith en Tom had ik vaak ook het gezelschap van Alison en Gustav waarbij meestal Marissa ons dan vergezelde. Gustav liet geen gelegenheid voorbij gaan om me een nieuw recept te laten proeven. Onder al deze luchtigheid en vrolijkheid was er steeds de constante aanwezigheid van gevaar en 'forebidden'. _

_Kortom de spanning was te snijden. _

_Met een zucht gooi ik mijn cursus dicht. In deze spanning was het onmogelijk om mijn gedachten bij school te houden, ik kon onmogelijk studeren. _

"_We gaan." _

_Ik spring omhoog in mijn bureaustoel van de schrik. Enkele seconden geleden lag hij nog op het bed, nu staat hij vlak achter me. _

_Tom grinnikt en geeft een kus op mijn slaap. _

_Met een kwaad gezicht draai ik me naar hem om. "En je blijft het leuk vinden om dat te doen? Ik zweer het Tom. Op een dag ga je me mogen reanimeren." _

"_Jaja, dat blijf je maar zeggen." Klinkt het lachende antwoord terwijl hij mijn hand neemt en me meetrekt. _

_Tom loopt geruisloos voor me de trap af terwijl mijn voeten over de trap donderen. Mijn moeder komt uit de keuken, met nog steeds een handdoek in haar hand._

"_Where are you going?" Vraagt ze aan Tom. Ze was er al lang aan gewend dat Tom altijd bij me in de buurt was. _

"_To my place Karen. I promised my parents I'll be home in te afternoon. __And Lies promised to help Edith with designing some dresses, or something like that." _

_(Naar mij thuis Karen. Ik beloofde mijn ouders dat ik 's middags thuis zou zijn. En Lies heeft Edith beloofd haar te helpen met het ontwerpen van wat jurken, of iets dergelijks.) _

"_Okay, have a great time." _

"_Yeah mom." Is het laatste wat ik zeg voor ik de deur met een klap achter me dichttrekt. _

_Het is een hele tijd stil in de auto. De radio speelt zachtjes een liedje. _

"_Ik moet weg." _

"_Hmm.. Dat dacht ik wel." Antwoord ik afwezig en blijf uit het raam staren. Hij zucht en ik voel hoe zijn ogen naar me staren en draai me dus weg van het raam. De auto blijft over de snelweg rijden en Tom staart me doordringend aan._

"_Tom, je weet dat ik het haat wanneer je dat doet. Let toch op de weg!" _

_Tom negeert mijn gefrustreerde opmerking. "It'll be soon over Lies. I promise you that. Soon." Na nog even in mijn ogen gestaard te hebben richt hij uiteindelijk zijn blik terug op de weg. _

_Ik schud enkel mijn hoofd. Hij had dat nog gezegd, hij had dat al zo vaak gezegd. _

_We draaien de lange oprit naar het huis op. De auto komt tot stilstand en – zoals zo vaak – nog voor ik mijn gordel uit heb staat Tom al bij mijn deur en opent die. _

"_Ik moet weg." _

"_Dat heb je al gezegd." Klinkt mijn antwoord wanneer ik uit de auto stap. Tom komt voor me staan en blokkeert me tussen de auto en hem met de deur nog steeds open._

"_Ik weet dat je me niet meer geloofd. Maar ik beloof je dat het echt snel over zal zijn." _

_Ik sla mijn ogen neer maar dat pikt hij niet. Hij neemt mijn gezicht tussen zijn handen en dwingt me hem aan te kijken. _

"_Trust me, ik laat niets jou overkomen." Zijn gouden ogen staren in mijn blauwe. Uiteindelijk geef ik toe en knik. Hij glimlacht naar me en geeft me een snelle kus. "Edith is binnen." Is het laatste wat hij zegt voor hij tussen de bomen verdwijnt. Ik staar nog enkele minuten naar de plek waar hij is verdwenen voor ik met een klap het portier dicht sla en me naar de voordeur verplaats. _

_Edith staat al aan de deur me op te wachten. _

"_Hij meent het hoor." Zegt ze wanneer ze de deur achter me sluit. _

_Ik antwoord niet en loop de woonkamer binnen. _

_Er ging een half uur voorbij waarin ik samen met Edith kleren ontwierp. Het was een goede afleiding. De sfeer was vrolijk en rustig. Tot Edith haar gsm afging. _

"_Ja? Oké, ik kom."_

_Ze richt haar gouden ogen op mij. "Ik moet gaan. Ga nergens heen Lies!" _

_Zonder verder nog een woord van uitleg en enkel het geluid van verplaatsende wind was Edith verdwenen. _

_Ongeveer een vijf tal minuten zat ik alleen in de stilte van het grote huis voor ik de voordeur hoorde opengaan. Tom verwachtend draaide ik me glimlachend om. Tot ik Tom zijn zwartharige evenbeeld zag…_

AN: Ik weet het! Veel te lang geleden! En ik hoop zo erg dat er nog wat lezers overblijven.

Maar ik zat met die writersblock en nu met studeren aan de hoge school. (wat blijkbaar ongelofelijk veel tijd in beslag neemt.)

Maar met New Moon uit kreeg ik terug zin om te schrijven. (Heb hem gezien op de 'twilight night' het was zo te gek!!)

Goed, ik post zo snel ik kan. Maar ik kan niets beloven…

Posten is nu eenmaal niet mijn sterkste kant. 

4


	9. 8 Everything changed

**Hoofdstuk 8**

**Everything Changed **

Ik staarde lang naar Bill. Heel lang. Het leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren, dat hij daar als een standbeeld stond. Hij keek me zelfs niet eens aan.

Allerlei scenario's werden in mijn hoofd afgespeeld.

_Wat als hij me nu iets aandoet? Iedereen zou wel boos zijn en Tom zou hem waarschijnlijk proberen vermoorden (voor zover je dat kunt bij een vampier). Maar na enkele jaren zouden ze me vergeten zijn en gewoon doorgaan met hun eigen leventje. _

"Wil je misschien iets drinken?"

Ik spring een gat in de lucht van schrik. Zijn stem leek zo goed op die van Tom dat ik even dacht dat Tom terug was. Tot ik opkijk naar de zwartharige jongen bij het raam.

Hij hing nu geleund tegen het raamkozijn en keek me, met gekruiste armen, afwachtend aan.

"Eeuhm… Nee dank je." Antwoord ik met een klein stemmetje en laat mijn blik vallen. Mijn blauwe ogen staren naar het sneeuwwitte tapijt dat net voor de zetel ligt. Ik voel hoe zijn gouden ogen op mij gefixeerd blijven. Het kost me veel moeite niet naar buiten te lopen, opzoek naar Tom. Wat roekeloos zou zijn. Tom kon mijlen ver weg zijn.

"Ben je hier al lang?" Klinkt er plots in de stille kamer.

"Iets langer dan een halfuurtje." Mijn hart klopte razendsnel en ik besef dat hij dat waarschijnlijk kan horen.

"Ik zou je iets te eten aanbieden, maar ik heb geen idee wat mensen eigenlijk eten. Maar je mag gerust iets uit de koelkast gaan halen." Gaat Bill onverstoorbaar verder.

Ik schud, met op elkaar geperste lippen, mijn hoofd. "Nee, dank je. Ik heb geen honger."

Wat was er met Bill aan de hand? Waarom deed hij nu zo vriendelijk? Was dat een nieuw plan van hem of had Edith hem eindelijk omgepraat? Plots, terwijl ik bleef piekeren, besefte ik terug wat Bill zijn gave was. Hij kon mensen, door gebruik van zijn stem, alles laten doen wat hij wou. Ik hoor Tom zijn stem in mijn hoofd. _'Maar je kunt je er tegen beschermen enkel als je eenmaal weet hoe het aanvoelt.' _

Ik sla mijn ogen terug op wanneer ik een beweging in mijn ooghoek opmerk. Bill beweegt zich gracieus, maar op menselijke snelheid naar de tweezit aan mijn linkerkant. (Ik zat zelf in de driezit.) Hij gaat zitten en kijkt me opnieuw niet aan. Het lijkt alsof hij diep in gedachten is verdiept. Een hele poos staar ik nieuwsgierig naar Bill en neem alles van hem in me op. Als eerste valt me op hoe erg hij op Tom lijkt. Ik had Bill nog maar eenmaal gezien. En die avond wil ik zo snel mogelijk vergeten. Bill en Tom waren overduidelijk tweelingbroers. Ze leken als twee druppels water op elkaar. Dezelfde kaaklijn, dezelfde neus, dezelfde oogvorm en dezelfde jukbeenderen. Maar dan alles in perfectie. Zo perfect als alleen een vampier kan zijn. Het opvallende verschil tussen beiden was dat Bill zijn haar zwart was. Niet dezelfde kleur als mijn glanzende ravenzwarte haar. Dat van Bill was eerder inktzwart. Zo zwart als het diepste diepsten. Het zwart uit een eindeloze nachtmerrie.

Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel wanneer ik recht in zijn goudkleurige ogen staar.

Klaar om onmiddellijk weg te springen zie ik een glimlach op Bill zijn lippen verschijnen. Een glimlach die ik maar al te goed ken. Het was dezelfde die Tom had wanneer hij naar me keek.

"Ik denk dat we op de verkeerde voet begonnen zijn." Klinkt er na wat lijkt een eeuwigheid.

'Zou je denken?' Klinkt het sarcastisch in mijn hoofd.

Ik dank elke God dat Bill niet de kracht heeft mijn gedachten te kunnen lezen.

"Maar je moet begrijpen." Zegt hij nadenkend terwijl zijn gouden ogen in de mijne boren. "Dat het niet makkelijk voor me is. Tom zal je al verteld hebben dat we tweelingbroers zijn."

Alsof het niet overduidelijk was. Maar ik lijk mijn scherpe tong (die ik elke keer bij Tom had) ingeslikt te hebben en knik enkel. Wat was er toch aan de hand? Ik had het gevoel alsof hij me aan het bespelen was. Zoals een kat met zijn muis speelt. Het gevoel van ongeluk besloop me altijd maar nader en nader.

"Je hoeft mijn vijandigheid niet persoonlijk op te nemen. Elk ander mens zou hetzelfde probleem hebben gehad. Maar jij lijkt iedereen in dit gezin rond je mensenvinger te winden." Bill lijkt niets te merken van mijn ongemak en ging onverstoorbaar verder.

"Ik geef veel om dit gezin. Heel veel. En dan heb ik het vooral over mijn broer."

"En Edith." Onderbreek ik, want hij lijkt haar te zijn vergeten. Mijn adem stokt terug in mijn keel wanneer ik merk dat ik hem onderbroken had. En ik kijk ongerust naar Bill.

Bill lijkt verrast door mijn onderbreking. Wanneer hij over deze verassing heen is glimlacht hij naar me. Een glimlach die er terug zo echt uitziet dat mijn gevoel van ongeluk eigenlijk onzin leek.

"Inderdaad en Edith. Zonder haar zou ik niet verder kunnen. Maar mijn punt is dat als jou iets overkomt Tom daar kapot van zal zijn. Ik heb hem in ons hele leven nog nooit zo gezien. Je brengt iets in hem teweeg. In een zekere zin laat je hem opleven." Er verschijnt terug een glimlach op Bill zijn gezicht en zijn gouden ogen zien er afwezig uit. Alsof hij terug kijkt op gelukkige herinneringen.

"Ik herinner me nog de eerste maal dat ik met Edith naar huis kwam. Ze was natuurlijk een vampier wat het makkelijker voor de familie maakte. En ik was opslag verkocht. Tom mocht haar niet vanaf het eerste moment dat hij haar zag. Wanneer ik hem vroeg waarom zei hij me enkel 'Ik wil je niet verliezen'. Hij was bang dat ik hem geen aandacht meer ging geven. Bang dat hij alleen ging achterblijven. Gustav was dan nog niet bij de familie. En om een of andere reden verwachtte Georg altijd dat Tom bij Alison zou terechtkomen. Het ging niet tussen die twee. Niet dat ze niet overeenkomen. Ze zijn een fantastische broer en zus, maar als koppel zouden ze nooit gewerkt hebben. Na een tijd leerde Tom Edith aanvaarden en kwam Alison met Gustav naar huis."

Ik wordt opgeslokt door zijn verhaal. Tom vertelde me nooit iets over zijn verleden. Het maakte hem niet uit hoe vaak ik er ook achter vroeg. Hij bleef zwijgen of leidde mijn aandacht af.

Bill lijkt niets van plan te zijn. Hij staart nog steeds dromerig voor zich uit. Mijn nieuwsgierigheid naar hun verleden is altijd heel groot geweest. Ik schraap al mijn moed bij elkaar en stel Bill mijn ultieme vraag.

"Bill," hij kijkt me aan, "hoelang zijn jullie eigenlijk al vampier?"

Even staart hij me verrast aan maar dan verschijnt er terug een glimlach. Alsof hij van alles op de hoogt was door me even aan te kijken.

"Tom wil het je niet vertellen." Het klonk niet als een vraag en was ook geen vraag. Het was een vaststelling.

Ik schudt mijn hoofd. "Niets over het verleden."

"Ik denk niet dat het de bedoeling dan is dat ik je alles vertel."

"Alsjeblieft Bill. Vaak heb ik het gevoel dat Tom alles over mij weet, maar ik weet helemaal niets over hem. Je moet me niet veel vertellen… enkel iets."

Hij kijkt me peinzend aan. "Waarom vraag je het aan? Je komt goed overeen met Edith. Smeek bij haar."

"Heb ik al geprobeerd. Maar Tom was in de buurt en nu durft Edith me zelfs helemaal niets meer te vertellen." Mopper ik bitter.

"En aangezien Tom mij al haat kan het toch niet erger?" Vraagt hij.

Ik schrik van die vraag. "Helemaal niet! Maar je kent hem het best. Ik bedoel je kent hem al je hele leven. Vampier en mensenleven…" Ik stop met ratelen wanneer Bill begint te lachen.

"Ik plaag je enkel maar Liesbet. Wat wil je eigenlijk weten over Tom?"

Opluchting overspoeld me en ik lach mee met Bill.

Bill was echt nog niets zo slecht. Hij straalde dezelfde warmte uit die ik ook altijd bij Tom voelde.

"Hoelang zijn jullie al vampiers?" Die vraag brandde al op mijn lippen sinds ik wist dat Tom een vampier was.

"Aha, de ultieme vraag niet?"

Ik reageer niet maar ga wel op het puntje van de zetel zitten. Nieuwsgierig om te weten hoe oud ze eigenlijk waren.

"We zijn beiden menselijk geboren in het jaar 1905. Tom als eerste en ik als tweede. Onze moeder stierf bij de geboorte, waardoor we aan de zorgen van een nanny werden overgelaten. In het jaar 1923 viel Tom van een klif. Ik wist hem uit het water te redden maar hij zou het nooit meer gehaald hebben. In deze tijd zou dat wel gekund hebben maar de dokter hadden in die tijd niet zoveel middelen. Hij lag in het ziekenhuis en ik weigerde hem te verlaten. Onze vader zat voor de zoveelste keer in het buitenland en konden we dus niet bereiken. Die zelfde avond kwam Georg het ziekenhuis binnen. Hij was verkleed als dokter. Ik smeekte hem mijn broer te redden. Georg beloofde dat hij dat zou doen. Ik had nooit gedacht op die manier. Drie dagen later smeekte Tom om mij te veranderen. Hij kon onmogelijk eeuwig leven zonder mij erbij. Het duurde dus niet lang voor ik ook vampier was."

Eindigt hij zijn verhaal.

"Maar dit blijft ons kleine geheimpje. Zeg niet tegen Tom dat je het weet. Wanneer hij het je niet wil vertellen moet er een reden voor zijn."

Ik knik nadenken en zak verder in de zetel.

Na een tijd staat Bill plots en op en loopt terug naar het raam. Hij staart naar buiten en kijkt me dan even aan voor hij terug naar buiten kijkt.

"Wat is er?" Vraag ik.

"Niets." Antwoord hij.

De voordeur in de gang wordt geopend. Even staar ik nog achterdochtig naar Bill voor ik me bedenk dat ik hem moet leren vertrouwen. En draai dan mijn hoofd naar de gang, waar ik niemand zie. Ik draai me terug om in de zetel en neem het nieuwe aanzicht in me op.

Plots werd ik omringd door vier onbekende moordlustige vampiers. Angstig kijk ik op in de gouden ogen van Bill, die met gekruiste armen en een glimlach op zijn gezicht staat toe te kijken.


	10. 9 Final battle

**Hoofdstuk 9 **

**Final battle**

Angstig kijk ik op in de ogen van de vier onbekende vampiers. Ze zagen er zo anders uit dan de Kaulitzen. Hun harren waren warriger en zaten vol takjes en twijgjes. Hun kleren hadden meer scheuren en ze liepen op blote voeten. Toch waren ze beeldschone goden. Twee mannen en twee vrouwen. De vrouw aan mijn linkerkant was lang en beeldschoon. Haar lange golvende bruine haren hingen om haar gezicht en haar vuurrode ogen keken honger naar me. Naast haar stond een man, die een kop kleiner was dan haar. Zijn korte koperen haar zat vol met bladeren en sierden zo zijn kapsel. Zijn ogen keken niet zo hongerig als de vrouw maar eerder wantrouwig.

Naast de man staat er nog een man. Hij is heel lang en zijn ogen zijn vol bloedlust gevuld. Met zijn lange zwarte haar in een staart gebonden leek hij zo goed op de karikatuur van Dracula. Naast Dracula staat dan nog een vrouw, met kort wit haar.

Dit alles viel me op in slechts enkele seconden. Angst vulde me razendsnel. Had Bill me nu zonet verraden? Met grote blauwe ogen zoek ik naar Bill, die nergens meer te vinden is.

Hij had hen gewoon naar hier geleidt.

Het was allemaal een val geweest.

Ze omringen me en ik lijk bevroren op de zetel te zitten. Er kwamen geen enkele woorden uit de monden van de vampiers, enkel onsamenhangend gegrom.

Het volgende ogenblik springt er 1 van de vampiers op me af. Het was de langste van alle vier.

Eindelijk lijken mijn bevroren spieren terug te kunnen bewegen. In een fractie van een seconde tuimel ik achterover de zetel. Zo snel dat zelf de lange vampier me mist. Hij grolt iets onsamenhangend en ik hoor de anderen lachen terwijl ik op mijn benen kruip en wegsprint. Zinloos eigenlijk. Alsof ik een vampier kan ontlopen.

Ik sta nog maar op mijn benen wanneer ik een ruk aan mijn haar voel. Met een smak val ik achteruit met mijn hoofd recht tegen de muur. De klap beneemt me even de adem en ik voel vocht uit mijn hoofd lopen.  
Nee, geen vocht. Besef ik terwijl ik verdwaasd met mijn hand achter mijn hoofd voel. Bloed.

Geschokt staar ik naar mijn hand en kijk dan op in de ogen van vier plotseling (nog meer) moordlustige vampieren.

De langste – die blijkbaar de leider is – komt terug op me af. Het volgende moment is alles wazig. Mijn zicht verzwakt en wordt zwart aan de randen. Bill springt de kamer binnen en valt de lange man aan, voor hij me kan bereiken. Vechtend brengt hij hem naar de andere kant van me. Verbaasd en nog steeds met mijn bloedend hand omhoog staar ik naar Bill. Maar mijn aandacht wordt terug naar de andere vampiers getrokken. Edith gevolgd door Alison nemen het elk op de tegen een vrouw. Marissa is het volgende ogenblik binnen en staat onmiddellijk bij me.  
"Gaat het Lies?" Hoor ik vaag haar stem.

Verward staar ik even in Marissa haar gouden ogen voor alles stilaan zwart wordt. Het enige wat ik nog zien is Georg en Gustav snel te hulp komen schieten.

Waar is Tom? En wat is er in hemelsnaam aan de hand.

Duisternis omringd me. Het troost me. Het vult me helemaal en maakt me helemaal warm en voelde zo comfortabel aan.

Ik had me in geen weken meer zo gevoeld. Rust – stilte – warmte - … hemel. Ik was dood. Daarvan was ik me negenennegentig komma negenennegentig procent zeker. Er was maar nul komma nul één procentje kans dat ik niet in hemel was.

Nee wacht. Iets klopt niet, iets slaat helemaal nergens op.

Hoe kon ik nu in de hemel zijn wanneer hij er niet was?

Kalmte weg.

Rust weg.

Ik vecht nu tegen de duisternis. Het was zinloos het zwarte was dik, onbuigzaam. Je kon evengoed vechten tegen een muur.

Ik heb geen idee hoe lang ik bleef vechten, vechten voor licht. Zonder idee waar ik me bevond. Geen greintje geluid, geen enkel gevoel.

Enkel warmte.

Plots een doorbraak. Terwijl ik me onzichtbare vuisten op de stalen muur beuk klinkt het net alsof iemand een deur heeft geopend. Geluid stroomt binnen. Te luid, te fel. Waarom riep iedereen nu?

"Lies! Kun je me horen?"

De stem klonk zo bekend maar toch zo onbereikbaar.

Gevoel keert samen met mijn geluid terug. Ik staak mijn beuken op de duisternis.

Koude handen op mijn gezicht die ongeduldig onzichtbare haren naar achteren kammen.

"Lies!" Klinkt het terug wanhopig.

"Ze is in orde Tom. Kijk ze ademt." Komt een andere stem, maar toch zo gelijkend van mijn andere kant.

Stilaan wordt alles terug scherper en helderder.

Een grol weerklinkt. "Jij blijft uit haar buurt Bill."

"Maar Tom." Klinkt de smekende stem van Bill, wie ik nu herkende.

"Nee! Ik had gezegd neen. En toch moest jij je plan uitvoeren." Tom klinkt woedend. Een nog onmenselijke grol volgt.

"Tom we deden allemaal mee. Het is niet enkel Bill zijn schuld." Het zijn duizenden belletjes. Even later herken ik de stem van Edith.

Tom grolt nogmaals. Zijn grol was nu zo een duidelijk geluid voor mij als zijn stem. "Jullie blijven allen uit haar buurt."

Mijn gevoelens keren terug. Een bonkend dof gevoel aan mijn hoofd wat zorgde voor een verschrikkelijke hoofdpijn.

Een pijnlijke kreun ontsnapt mijn lippen, terwijl de werkelijkheid steeds tot me terug dringt.

"Lies?" Opluchting klinkt door in de stem van Tom.

"Tom." Bevestig ik.

"Alles oké?" Zijn opgeluchte lach weerklinkt door in zijn stem.

"Niet echt." Geef ik toe.

"Geen nood, ik haal je hier weg."

Onmiddellijk voel ik zijn armen om me heen en de grond onder me verdwijnen.

"Tom? Moet ze niet naar een dokter?" Ik knipper met mijn ogen en zie Edith verschijnen. Ze blijft op een veilige afstand van Tom.

"Houd je erbuiten Edith!" Klinkt de grol van Tom.

En het volgende moment zie ik bomen rond me heen vliegen. En ik knijp mijn ogen dicht.

_AN:_

_Hopelijk heb ik nog wat lezers over ^^. _

_Het kost me veel moeite te kiezen welk einde dit hoofdstuk zou hebben. Ik had eerst een compleet ander geschreven. Maar heb dan toch besloten voor deze te gaan. _

_Het verhaal is bijna ten einde ^^. _

_Review please…_


	11. 10 A New Beginning

**Hoofdstuk 10**

**A New Beginning **

Tom stapte gefrustreerd de plaats in het bos rond. Gedesoriënteerd keek ik rond. Het duurde echter even voor ik merkte waar we waren.

Het was dezelfde open plaats waar Tom me alles had onthuld. De plaats waar zoveel veranderd was. Het leek zo lang geleden terwijl dit in werkelijkheid slechts enkele maanden was. Sindsdien was er zoveel onherroepelijk veranderd.

Mijn hoofd bonst nog steeds pijnlijk wanneer ik zuchtend tegen de boomstam leun. Ik kan het nog maar nauwelijks beseffen dat alles over was. De angst van de laatste weken viel van me af en er bleef enkel nog vermoeidheid over… en een pijnlijk hoofd.

Ik werp mijn blauwe ogen terug op Tom, die nog steeds gefrustreerd rondjes loopt.

"Ik vond het net een goed idee van Bill. Enkel zou het, als ik ervan geweten had, het voor mij heel wat makkelijker geweest zijn."

Tom draait zich razendsnel om en neemt me bij de schouders. "WAT?" Raast hij.

"Kalm nu. Ik mankeer helemaal niets."

"Omdat ik er op tijd was Lies! Wat als ik nu eens niet zo snel was? Hij stond op het punt je te bijten! Heb je helemaal geen gevoel van zelfbehoud?"

"Tom! Je was wel op tijd. En nu zijn we tenminste van de dreiging af! Ik zou niet langer zo kunnen leven zoals nu!"

Woest stapt hij terug van haar weg en tussen de bomen door. Hij stapt zo ver weg dat ik hem zelfs niet meer kan zien. En even dacht ik dat hij werkelijk verdwenen was. Tot ik het geluid van omvallende bomen hoor en ik met grote ogen naar de plaats van het geluid kijkt.

Enkele minuten is er daarna niets meer te horen en dan stapt Tom rustig de open plaats terug in. Zijn ogen terug het mooie goudbruin in plaats van het zwarte van daarnet.

"Voel jij je nu beter?" Ik leunde nog steeds tegen de boomstam en mijn hoofd klopt nog pijnlijk. Ik zou eigenlijk liever slapen maar er was eerst een onderwerp dat ik met Tom moest bespreken. Een onderwerp dat ik nog niet met hem besproken had.

Hij knikt enkel en gaat dan naast met zitten. Zijn hand nam de mijne en zijn enige aandacht is gericht op mijn vingers in zijn hand.

"Je zou beter gaan slapen."

Ik schrik op van zijn stem. Niet doorhebbend dat ik bijna in slaap was gesukkeld, tegen hem aanleunend.

"Nee." Ik schud mijn hoofd.

Een glimlach spreidt over Tom zijn gezicht en hij gaat al rechtstaan. "Ik blijf wel bij je."

Hij wou net mijn hand nemen, om me mee te helpen opstaan, maar neem ik trek mijn hand snel weg.

"Ik wil iets met je bespreken." Slaag ik erin te zeggen. Mijn hart begint snel te slaan. Ik had geen idee hoe ik hieraan moest beginnen.

Argwaan verschijnt onmiddellijk op zijn gezicht. "En dat is?"

Ik open mijn mond maar krijg er geen woorden uit en sluit hem maar terug.

Tom kruist ondertussen zijn armen en staart op me neer. "Kan het niet wachten? Volgens mij zou je beter rusten?"

Erin slagend neen te knikken vraag ik me af of Tom werkelijk bezorgd is of dat hij een vermoeden heeft waar dit gesprek over zou kunnen gaan.

"Het moet nu."

Een zucht slakend en met zijn ogen rollend neemt hij terug plaats naast me. "Ik denk dat ik al een vermoeden heb." Bekend hij.

Glimlachend draai ik me naar hem maar die verdwijnt onmiddellijk wanneer ik zijn gezicht zie. Hij lijkt helemaal niet gelukkig.

"Neen." Zegt hij wanneer hij me ziet kijken. "Ik doe het niet."

Mijn hele wereld leek in te storten. Een droom was aan diggelen geslagen. Hij liet me het niet eens vragen. Hij liet me zelfs niet beginnen. En toch zei hij resoluut neen. Waarschijnlijk wou hij niet eens bij me zijn.

Tranen van afwijzing vormen zich achter mijn blauwe ogen. Snel draai ik nog mijn hoofd weg, maar helaas heeft Tom het met zijn scherpe blik al gezien.

"Lies oh neen." En voor ik het zelf maar besef ben ik in zijn armen en houd hij me tegen zich aan.

De tranen stroomden hierdoor nog sneller uit mijn ogen.

"Het is niets." Snotter ik. "Ik ben gewoon moe en over emotioneel. En daarbij bonst mijn hoofd nog altijd na van die klap." En ik verberg mijn gezicht terug in zijn trui.

Tom lijkt zich daar niets van aan te trekken en wrijft geruststellend over mijn rug en met zijn andere hand drukt hij me nog dichter tegen zich aan.

Wanneer mijn tranen gedroogd waren duwde ik me terug van hem af en ging terug tegen de boom leunen. Starend naar de bomen voor me. Het begon al licht te schemeren, merk ik op.

"Lies? Ik zal je nu toch echt naar huis moeten brengen. Straks wordt het koud en je bent al zo vermoeid." Hij gaat terug rechtstaan en steekt een hand naar me uit. Ik bekijk de uitgestrekte hand niet eens.

"Dit verandert niets tussen ons. Ik wil nog altijd met je samen zijn Lies. Enkel jij als mens en niet zoals ik. Een monster. Ik wil dat je een leven hebt en oud wordt. Net zoals ik ook altijd heb willen worden. Dat is het wat ik wil voor jou. Niet het leven van een vampier." Legt Tom uit.

"Dit is wat ik wil Tom!", en op een zachte fluistertoon waarvan ik wist dat Tom toch alles zou verstaan vervolgde ik, "eeuwig bij jou blijven".

Het werd stil op de open plaats. Ik staarde naar de grond en Tom leek bevroren. Dit leek een eeuwigheid te duren voor me toen plots Tom vlak voor me op zijn knieën zat.

Tom zijn goudbruine ogen staren me oprecht aan en lijken geschokt door de tranen die zich met het blauw in mijn ogen vermengen terug vermengen.

"And what about your mother?"

Ik pers mijn lippen op elkaar voor ik terug fluistert.

"We'll work something out."

Even staart hij me nog bedachtzaam aan voor hij tenslotte knikt.

Eerst wil ik niet geloven dat hij werkelijk heeft toegegeven voor een glimlach doorbreekt en ik me om de nek van Tom slaat. Die dan onmiddellijk verstijfd en me met zijn handen even op een afstand houd. Wanneer hij zichzelf terug onder controle heeft neemt hij me terug in zijn armen.

"Wanneer wil je het doen?" Vraagt me na een lange stilte.

Tom haalt me uit zijn omhelzing en strijkt met zijn hand over mijn gezicht.

"Binnen enkele weken wanneer het schooljaar is afgerond. Dan kun je op vakantie gaan met mij en mijn familie en heb je waarschijnlijk genoeg tijd om je aan te passen."

Ik knik en glimlach naar Tom.

De tijd leek voor me veel te traag te gaan. Hoewel het nog slechts twee maanden was leek het voor me wel twee jaar.

Als eerste werd mijn moeder overtuigd. Wat wel een hele opgave was aangezien ik voor twee maanden mee met de Kaulitzen naar Afrika zou gaan. (Zogezegd naar Afrika maar eigenlijk gingen we naar een afgelegen gebied in Rusland.)

Karen was eerst niet te overtuigen. Het was haar bedoeling geweest terug naar Belgie te gaan voor twee maanden. Maar na heel wat overhalingen van Tom, Edith, Alison en zelfs Bill was Karen toch overtuigd.

Ik had gedacht dat dit het moeilijkste was in de hele planning. Maar Tom leek daar helemaal anders over te denken.

Zijn grote zorg was of hij wel ging slagen in zijn opdracht. Waardoor hij vele uren bij Georg spendeerde en ik op mezelf in de Kaulitzen hun huis werd gelaten. Natuurlijk had ik altijd gezelschap van iemand anders van de familie maar voor me was dat toch niet hetzelfde als het gezelschap van Tom.

Het leek bijna onmogelijk maar uiteindelijk was de dag toch aangebroken. Die ochtend stond ik vroeg op. Tom was die nacht niet bij me gebleven, aangezien hij nog enkele zaken op orde moest stellen.

Na een gespannen ontbijt –ik dacht telkens aan het feit dat dit mijn laatste maal was- nam ik mijn koffer en plaatste die onder aan de trap.

Het duurde dan ook niet lang voor Tom naast me stond. Binnengeslopen langs het raam en me terug iets aan het hart deed krijgen.

"Weet je het zeker?" Vroeg hij me voor de duizendste maal. Zijn gouden ogen stonden bezorgd toen hij het me vroeg en hij hield me zachtjes vast. Ik knikte. Dit was wat ik wilde en ik zou het krijgen.

Een onnodige zucht ontsnapt Tom zijn lippen. En hij knikt ook. Zijn gezicht stond treurig en het leek net alsof we naar een begrafenis gingen.

Na een uitgebreid afscheid met mijn moeder nam Tom me bij de hand en nam me mee naar zijn auto. Hij had mijn koffer al in de auto gestopt waardoor voor mij die moeite bespaard bleef.

Tom reed in alle stilte en enkel het geluid van de radio was te horen in de wagen. Toen hij in volle snelheid voorbij de oprit naar het huis reed keek ik hem verbaasd aan.

"De rest is al vertrokken om alles klaar te maken. Normaal zouden we tegen de avond moeten arriveren."

Ik knikte en richtte mijn ogen terug op de weg. Er was beslist dat ik vanaf we in Rusland arriveerden zou veranderen. Ik kon het niet helpen maar voelde me toch wat misselijk. Zenuwen gierden door mijn lijf wanneer Tom de parking van het vliegveld oprijd.

Hij parkeerde de auto en hield me tegen wanneer ik de deur wou openen.

"Je kan nog altijd terug als dit niet is wat je wil. Het is nog niet te laat."

Ik draaide me volledig naar hem toe. Hij keek me bezorgd aan en ongerustheid was duidelijk op zijn gezicht.

"Dit is wat ik wil, Tom. Ik ben het echt zeker nu en ik zal niet meer terugkomen op mijn gedachten. Je hebt het me ook al genoeg gevraagd om zeer zeker te zijn dat ik dit wil. Ik wil dit meer dan iets anders. Ik wil voor eeuwig bij je zijn."

Even bestuderen zijn gouden ogen mijn gezicht en kijkt hij me heel diep in de ogen. Dan knikt hij en een glimlach verschijnt op zijn gezicht. Hij buigt voorover en geeft me een heel voorzichtige kus. Met zijn gezicht enkele centimeters van het mijne lacht hij. "Dit zal alleszins heel wat simpeler zijn."

Ik lach mee met hem tot hij zacht met zijn duim over mijn wang strijkt.

"Komaan dan, we hebben een vlucht te halen."

En met dat draaide hij zich om en stapte uit de auto.

Tom had gelijk. De schemering was aan het vallen toen we in Moskou landen. Mijn hand vasthoudend loodst hij me door de drukke terminal naar Edith die ongerust op ons stond te wachten.

Wanneer Tom haar ziet knikt hij gewoon en een glimlach spreidt over Edith haar gezicht.

De autorit was stil en het was al helemaal donker toen we aan het verlaten huisje arriveerden. Er was overal bos rond en hier passeerde waarschijnlijk nooit een mens.

Iedereen was in het huisje en er heerste een stilte in de woonkamer. Toen we binnenkwamen waren alle ogen op Tom gericht. Toen hij knikte was het alsof er een gespannen stilte brak en iedereen zag er plots ontspannen uit.

Georg bracht mij en Tom naar een kamer waar een bed klaarstond. Georg bleef bij de deur staan indien er hulp nodig was. Maar Tom had beloofd dat hij het zou doen, dus hij zou het ook doen.

Ik ging liggen op zijn instructie en Tom ging aan de kant zitten naast mij. Voor een laatste maal boog hij over me en gaf een voorzichtige kus op mijn lippen. Nog eenmaal richtte hij vragende goudbruine ogen op mij en nog eenmaal knikte ik.

Hij boog zicht terug over mij en gaf een zachte kus in mijn hals. Daarna een scherpe pijn wanneer hij me beet.

"Tom dat is genoeg." Hoorde ik even later de strenge stem van Georg.

Tom trok zich terug en keek me bezorgd aan. Hij nam mijn ene hand in zijn beide handen en beloofde me bij me te blijven waken.

Dat was het laatste dat ik me herinner voor het helse vuur me kwam halen.

_AN: _Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik er praktisch een vol jaar zou overdoen om hierop een vervolg te schrijven.

En mijn excuses hiervoor, als er tenminste nog enkele lezers overblijven.

Ik ben echt van plan dit verhaal te eindigen. En hierop volgt dan nog enkel een epiloog.

Dit zal ook mijn allerlaatste (en ook allereerste) Twilight fanfiction zijn. In de korte periode van een jaar ben ik Twilight volledig ontgroeid zal ik maar zeggen. Maar heb toch besloten dat ik eerst dit verhaal afwerk. Hoewel ik er nu minder trots op ben.

Hopelijk vinden jullie het een beetje goed!


	12. Epiloog

**Epiloog **

**Het jaar 3000. **

De verspreid een rode en oranje gloed wanneer ze ondergaat in de zee. Een licht briesje waait enkele zwarte haren in mijn gezicht. Zoveel jaren waren verstreken sinds ik mijn moeder had gezien. En ik zou ze nu ook nooit meer zien. Ik schrik op van de gevoelens die me plots overvallen en de tranen die uit mijn ogen zouden lopen als dit mogelijk was. Maar ik zou nooit meer huilen en ik had in bijna een eeuw niet meer gehuild noch had ik aan mijn moeder gedacht.  
Maar staande op deze plaats waar vroeger mijn huis stond en nu al de zee kwam, uitgesleten door de jaren heen. Brachten me heel wat herinneringen terug. Herinneringen die ik had gedacht vergeten te zijn.  
Sterke armen slaan zich om me heen en Tom plaats zijn kin op mijn schouder. Meekijkend naar de ondergaande zon. Maar op de hoogte van mijn gevoelens.  
"Het is altijd moeilijk voor de eerste maal terug te keren naar de plaats waar je het laats was als mens."  
"Hmm." Antwoord ik enkel.  
En een glimlach vormt zich om mijn lippen.  
De laatste eeuw was geweldig geweest. Samen met Tom zijn familie, die ik ondertussen ook al als mijn familie zag, hadden we de hele wereld afgereisd. Het had niet lang geduurd voor ik me aan het leven van een vampier kon aanpassen en ook hun dieet volgen.  
Het was de eerste maal sinds dat ik vertrokken was voor een zogezegde trip naar Afrika dat we terug in Engeland waren.  
De wereld was erg veranderd maar onze liefde voor elkaar was nog steeds zo sterk als in het begin.  
En op dit moment, kijkend naar de ondergaande zon, weet ik dat ik zoveel jaar geleden de juiste keuze heb gemaakt.  
Glimlachend draai ik me om in zijn armen. "Het is hier nog steeds even mooi."  
Tom zijn goudbruine ogen staren in de mijne en hij glimlacht ook.  
"Inderdaad. Alles is nog steeds even mooi."  
Hij buigt naar me toe en kust me. En op de een of andere manier weet ik dat hij het niet over het uitzicht had.

_**The End**_

AN: Dit was een lange en boeiende reis. En eigenlijk ben ik blij dat dit verhaal ten einde is. Want ik had nooit gedacht dat er een einde aan zou komen.

Maar het was een toffe tijd. En hopelijk vinden jullie het een tof verhaal.

Xxx

Naomi


End file.
